Te encontre
by AirayxAiray
Summary: Universo semi alterno, basado en el omegaverse. Gon tiene 10 años cuando abandona a su tía y abuela para buscar a su padre, el desconoce su herencia y esto le genera muchos problemas a su paso. La gente que conoce en el camino hará todo para ayudarlo cambiando su mundo en 180 . ¿Cómo reaccionará Gon al saber lo que es?
1. Fragancia dulce

Un pequeño niño vagaba por el puerto, hace poco se había bajado del barco, sus manos temblaban de emoción mientras tomaba firme su mochila. El sol se estaba ocultando pero no tenía miedo ya que su aventura estaba recién empezando.

Atento a lo que discutían unos marinos no se percato que venía caminando un hombre alto, el cual termino tirándolo al suelo.

-Ittai...- se quejo mientras se sobaba la frente con una mano y con la otra la espalda.

-Lo sien...- El hombre frente a él se detuvo abruptamente mientras miraba impresionado al chico.

-¿Señor está bien?- Pregunto bajito. El hombre no le respondió, simplemente lo tomo del mentón mientras comenzaba a inspeccionar su cara.

-Increíble eres idéntico a alguien que conozco... Pero no puede ser, él nunca me dijo que tuvo un hijo... ¿Niño cómo te llamas?-

-Gon Freecss- Respondió con un cierto orgullo –Usted conoce a mi padre...- Sus ojos brillaban llenos de esperanza.

El hombre frente a él se sintió algo perturbado por lo expresivo del chico, cuando de repente una brisa fuerte soplo revolviendo los cabellos de ambos, una fragancia dulce lleno los sentidos de todos los que estaban cerca.

-UN DESACOPLADO!- un hombre grito fuerte, mientras empujaba sin tapujos a otro tipo. Que respondió empujándolo de vuelta.

Pronto se armo un gran alboroto mientras los marinos buscaban el dueño de ese olor. El pequeño niño no entendía porque tanto alboroto, mientras que el hombre frente a él no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-AH!- el moreno chillo asustado cuando siento que lo cubrían con una pesada capa. Trato de luchar contra su captor pero era imposible, agarro fuerte su mochila esperando tener alguna oportunidad de escapar en el futuro.

Con una fuerte patada abrió la puerta de su habitación mientras aun cargaba al niño, sin ningún cuidado lo tiro contra la cama. El niño lucho contra la manta, tratando de escapar de su prisión, cuando al fin pudo asomar su cabeza para ver donde estaba sintió la miraba penetrante del hombre y como este se subía encima.

Tenía una mirada de ingenua curiosidad, ¿acaso no tenía miedo? ¿Acaso no sabía lo peligroso que era todo esto?. Una vez más tomo el mentón del niño y desvió su cara para tener un mejor acceso a su cuello. Inhalo profundamente dejando que esa dulce fragancia inundara sus sentidos, no había duda el niño bajo él era un omega.

Se quito de encima mientras pasaba su mano por la cara para recuperar la compostura, ahora todo tenía más sentido, era obvio que Ging trataría de ocultar la existencia de su hijo. Una tras otra las preguntas llenaban su mente, pero la más importante era como fue posible que llegara hasta el puerto sin que nadie se diera cuenta... La respuesta llego rápido... Supresores, suspiro pesadamente.

-niño responde, ¿hace cuanto llegaste al puerto?-

-No soy un niño! Ya tengo 10 años- Le saco la lengua infantilmente –Mito-san dijo que no debía hablar con extraños- inflo sus mejillas mientras miraba hacia otra dirección.

El hombre sintió como aparecía una venita en su frente, como se atrevía un omega a desobedecer a un alpha, frunció el ceño... Realmente, un omega no puede hacer eso, está en sus instintos obedecer y complacer a los alphas, que clase de educación había tenido este niño, era claro que el no conocía su posición en la sociedad. Suspiro una vez más.

-¿Dijiste Mito-san? No era ella la prima de Ging?- Los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron, mientras el adulto desviaba la cabeza abrumado – No hagas eso... Mi nombre es Kite, se podría decir que soy un viejo amigo de tu padre...- Sentía que acababa de escavar su propia tumba.

-También conoces a Mito-san! Kite-san por favor por favor! podría ayudarme a encontrar a mi padre?- Pregunto emocionado.

-No! Ahora responde mi pregunta- dijo de forma cortante.

El más pequeño hizo un puchero adorable mientras sus ojos se volvían acuosos. El adulto miro al techo exasperado.

-De acuerdo lo pensare, pero primero debes responder algunas preguntas- dejo de forma un poco más amable. La respuesta del menos fue inmediata.

-Acabo de llegar al puerto!-

Alzo una ceja, extraño –Y dime, hace cuanto abandonaste tu casa?-

-2 días! Tuve un poco de problemas para tomar un barco que me trajera hasta aquí- respondió mientras sacaba la lengua y se sobaba la cabeza.

La misma ceja de alzo aun más –y que has comido durante estos 2 días?-

-Uhm- El moreno se acomodo mejor en la cama mientras vaciaba su mochila, unas pequeñas botellas de vidrio fueros las primeras en caer, junto con unas manzanas y algo de ropa. –Mito-san siempre me daba de estas- tomo una de las botellas que tenían un liquido lechoso en su interior – Pero como no se cuanto durara mi viajo las estoy racionando, además junte estas manzanas antes de salir-

El peli blanco tomo una de las botellas, supresores – Ella te dijo como se llamaban estas botellas?-

-Mmmm... No, desde que tengo memoria las tomo, ella dijo que era mejor que la leche ya que tenían algo que me hacía más fuerte- respondió convencido.

Eso explicaba en gran parte el comportamiento atípico del niño, él pobre no tenía idea que es un omega. Pero generaba un problema aun mayor, por lo general los omegas comienzan a tomar supresores a los 12, estos sirven para ocultar su olor cuando comienzan su cambio, eso es para evitar que otros se vuelvan locos con su cambio hormonal y evitar el acoso excesivo. Este chico lleva toda su vida tomando supresores, fue por eso que aunque aún es demasiado joven su olor es intenso, sus hormonas están tratando de recuperar el control que se les negó durante 10 años. Si hubiera sido otro... Mejor ni pensar en eso.

-Bébela- le devolvió la botella, mientras el niño lo miraba interrogante –Mañana te comprare mas- El niño no lo volvió a cuestionar, bebió gustoso hasta la última gota. –Niño, hoy te quedaras aquí, mañana veremos lo que haremos-

-Gon... Me llamo Gon- Hizo un mohín, mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama –Kite-san me ayudaras a encontrar a Ging?-

-Shhh... – Se acerco al niño mientras lo arropaba mejor. Malditos instintos alphas –Mañana hablaremos de esto, ahora duerme... Gon- vio como poco a poco el niño se dormía, no lo culpaba era demasiado joven aun.

Continuará...


	2. Los cazadores

Era temprano aun, Kite dormía en un viejo sofá, mientras el niño comenzaba a abrir sus ojos. Lo primero que hizo al sentarse fue tensarse mientras miraba al hombre dormir en una posición incómoda, sin embargo pronto se relajo al recordar donde estaba y con quien. Ese hombre conocía a su padre, aunque no lo ayudara, el solo saber que existía alguien que conocía a Ging lo llenaba de esperanzas.

Se acerco a su mochila mientras tomaba una nueva botella para beberla, le quedaban 3 pero no importaba ya que Kite le dijo que le compraría más.

El recién nombrado comenzó a gruñir mientras abría sus ojos. Su mirada se encontró con la ambarina, cerro fuerte los ojos gimiendo, realmente esperaba que todo lo ocurrido hubiera sido un sueño.

-Buenos días Kite-san!- saludo demasiado fuerte y lleno de energía.

En respuesta gruño una vez más. Comenzó a estirar su cuerpo mientras se acercaba a revolver los cabellos del niño –Gon...- Dijo serio –Debes volver con Mito-san- sentencio. Era lejos la mejor opción.

El moreno apretó los puños mientras miraba sin comprender al más alto –¿Por qué?-

-Puede que ahora no lo entienda... Y sinceramente me gustaría que nunca lo entendieras- agrego suspirando –Pero es lo mejor para ti- No sabía si eran sus instintos alfa o algo mas pero realmente le había agradado el pequeño. Cerró los ojos esperando no ver la cara de perrito apaleado que seguramente estaba haciendo el niño.

-Me niego- dijo con decisión, haciendo que el más alto lo mirara asombrado –Incluso si no me ayudas, hallaré de forma de encontrar a Ging. No me importa cuánto me tarde lo encontraré- Guardó rápido sus cosas, era obvio que Kite-san no lo ayudaría mas.

El chico estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando el peli blanco lo tomo del brazo –E-Espera- Dijo asombrado de la mirada decidida del más pequeño.

-No es necesario que hagas nada más por mi Kite-san- Se trato de zafar.

Qué importa que su tumba fuera un poco más profunda –Creo que no tengo más opción que ayudarte, pero primero quiero saber si Mito sabe donde estas-

El moreno lo miro asombrado –Ella... Yo le deje una carta antes de salir- respondió sin pensar demasiado.

-Me lo temía, si vamos a comenzar esto debemos dejar algunas cosas claras- dijo serio. El más pequeño trago grave mientras esperaba que el mayor hablara.

-Lo primero será escribir una carta detallada a Mito, la enviaremos antes de irnos y a partir de ahora todos los meses le enviaras una- el niño asentía vigorosamente –Segundo... te entrenare...- los ojos del más pequeño brillaron como estrellas –Deja de hacer eso!- gruño exasperado mientras cubría la cara del niño con su gorro, consiguiendo una risa adorable.

-Pero si no he hecho nada Kite-san- Su voz fue amortiguada por el gorro pero aun era entendible.

-Como sea- sintió un leve rubor en sus mejillas –trabajaremos en el camino para corregir eso... En tercer lugar, deberás obedecerme –ambos fruncieron el ceño, sabía que era contradictorio pero no quedaba de otra -¿Estás de acuerdo?- Pregunto mientras venía el ceño fruncido del más joven.

Mito-san le dijo que era libre de elegir su destino y esa fue una de sus principales motivaciones para empezar su viaje. Ella le dijo que nunca debía dejar que alguien le diera órdenes.

Su labio inferior empezó a temblar mientras asentía con la cabeza, un nudo se alojo en su garganta sin darle opción de responder. _Mito-san lo siento._

-De acuerdo, iré a comprar un par de cosas mientras quiero que empieces a escribir esa carta- Sin esperar respuesta salió de aquella habitación.

Una vez solo se desplomo en la cama mientras ocultaba su cabeza entre las cobijas, no entendía por que se sentía tan mal pero debía ser fuerte. Sorbito los mocos que no sabía que habían salido y empezó a escribir la dichosa carta.

Caminaban por un denso bosque, el moreno iba escribiendo mientras el más alto lideraba su camino.

-Creí haberte enseñado a siempre estar atento a tu alrededor- dijo sin mirar al moreno.

-Estoy atento Kite-san pero debo terminar la carta de Mito-san y tu aun no me dices cuando nos detendremos- respondía desinteresado mientras no paraba de escribir.

Ambos siguieron caminado en silencio. Una pequeña piedra fue lanzada la cual fue fácilmente esquivada por el moreno.

-Lo ves! estoy atento- Una sonrisa socarrona adornada la cara de chico. Más no duro mucho ya que el peli blanco barrio sus pies provocando que se callera sobre su trasero –ittai! Eso fue innecesario- se quejo mientras se paraba adolorido.

-Eso demuestra que no estabas atento, pararemos en el siguiente claro así que guarda eso hasta entonces- siguió caminado sin esperar respuesta.

El moreno solo inflo sus mejillas mientras hacía caso y guardaba todo.

En pocos menos de una hora llegaron a dicho claro, allí el moreno dejo sus cosas en el suelo mientras se acomoda mejor sobre una piedra para continuar con su escritura.

-Gon mientras terminas eso iré a buscar algunas ramas y algo para comer- el peli blanco comenzaba a alejarse cuando escucho la voz de más joven.

-Quieres que luego te ayude?- respondió mirando al otro.

-Trata de pescar algo, vuelvo al rato- y comenzó a correr evitando perder más tiempo.

-Kite-san es tan raro a veces-

No le tomo mucho tiempo terminar su carta. Estaba buscando su caña cuando recordó que hoy no había desayunado, saco una botella y la bebió de un solo sorbo.

Luego de 2 horas ambos estaban sentados frente a frente esperando que se cocinen los peces mientras comían unas cuantas bayas.

-Kite-san que haremos este mes?-

-Entrenaremos tu agilidad- dijo sin mirarlo.

-Otra vez!- se quejo –Kite-san llevamos viajando más de 3 años y en todo este tiempo solo me has enseñado a sobrevivir en el bosque, a mejorar mi agilidad y resistencia, pero aun no me enseñas a pelear ni a mejorar mi fuerza – hizo un mohín por la última parte.

Puede pareces algo mal agradecido, después de todo Kite-san le había enseñado un montón de otras cosas, como sobre plantas exóticas y a cazar, pero realmente estaba listo para un entrenamiento mas difícil.

El peli blanco aun no lo miraba, como lo haría si él sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo.

-Recuerdas las reglas- dijo

El moreno se mordió el labio, las reglas... no eran LAS reglas era LA regla, obedecer. –Pero Kite-san, siento que solo me estas entrenando solo para escapar- respondió frustrado.

La miraba del peli blanco se había vuelto fría –No es escapar es espíritu de supervivencia- Dio por finalizada la conversación, mientras se paraba y miraba hacia otro lado.

Cada vez era más difícil contener al moreno, lo cual era irónico siendo que en realidad es un omega, pero su sed por aprender era asombrosa, era como una esponja, cualquiera que lo conociera pensaría dos veces antes de sentenciar cual era su herencia.

Pero la verdad era clara, no importa que tan talentoso fuera, seguía siendo un omega. Kite esperaba que con el tiempo y gracias a los supresores Gon pudiera cambiar su aspecto físico y al menos parecer un beta. Sabía que aun era joven y aunque ocultará su olor ese cuerpo pequeño y delgado junto con sus grandes y expresivos ojos ámbar dejan poco a la duda, las opciones de que en un futuro el cuerpo de Gon madure y cambie eran escasas, aunque de nuevo la esperanza era lo último que podía perder, Ging no era un hombre tan alto o musculoso pero era obvio que era un alfa. Kite solo debía esperar que la naturaleza se apiadara un poco del muchacho. Hasta entonces debía mantenerlo a salvo.

Kite se veía tan abatido que el muchacho lo único que quería era pedir perdón aunque realmente no entendía lo que había hecho para que el peliblanco ponga esa cara, guiándose por sus instintos se acerco al más alto abrazándolo tímidamente.

-Lo siento- dijo bajito.

-No, tienes razón yo lo siento- Aunque inseguro devolvió el abrazo.

Luego del abrazo Kite había vuelto a desaparecer entre los árboles, mientras dejo a Gon a cargo de armar el campamento. El joven esta juntando un poco de agua cuando escucho el llanto de un pequeño cachorro de foxbear, asustado busco la procedencia del llanto. Él sabía, gracias a kite, que los cachorros de esa especie nunca se separaban de su madre y si estaba llorando solo significaba una cosa, cazadores furtivos, apretó los puños cuando al fin pudo divisar a 2 hombres cargados con rifles, mientras arrastraban al pequeño.

-Está prohibido cazar en este bosque- Grito parándose firme frente a los dos hombres.

-Quien te crees que eres mocoso al hablarnos de esa forma- Los hombres no parecían tomar en serio al chico –Sal de nuestro camino si no quieres que te saquemos a la fuerza-

-No hasta que dejen libre a ese cachorro- apunto al pequeño bebe que seguía llamando a su madre.

Ambos hombres entrecerraron los ojos y le dieron una segunda miraba al niño, lo que ocasiono que temblara inconscientemente –Estúpido mocoso beta, es hora que alguien te enseñe tu lugar- Se acerco claramente malas intenciones.

El moreno no se dejo intimidar, aunque no entendía bien a que se referían al llamarlo mocoso beta. Eludió de forma fácil todos los golpes que el hombre trato de darle.

-Mo-co-so...- Si antes estaba molesto ahora estaba hirviendo de rabia.

-Ya deja de perder el tiempo la madre puede venir en cualquier momento- y como se fuera un invocación se escucho un fuerte rugido –Mierda te lo dije-

Ambos hombres se miraron asustados mientras a lo lejos una gran mancha marrón se acercaba.

-Vámonos de aquí-

-No dejare que se lo lleven- el moreno tomo entre sus brazos al cachorro mientras este trataba de arañarlo asustado.

-Suéltalo ya mocoso- el hombre tironeo de la cuerda pero el moreno lo sostenía firme ignorando el daño que se estaba causando, el otro hombre comenzó a darle golpes con el mango del rifle pero nada.

-No tenemos tiempo, si no nos vamos ahora la madre nos matara también a nosotros-

Miro por última mas vez a ambos antes de soltar la cadena y correr junto a su amigo. El moreno sonrió alegre mientras miraba al cachorro.

-ya estas a salvo- ignoro el dolor de su hombro mientras miraba como el bebe de gruñía de forma salvaje –Shhh shhh- lo arrullo para calmarlo mientras lo dejaba en el suelo.

Pronto sintió un aliento caliente en su cuello, la madre del bebe esta justo a sus espaldas.

-Grrrrrrrrrrroaaw- gruño en advertencia mientras el niño retrocedía con cautela.

-Tranquila yo solo estaba tratando de salvar a tu bebe- hizo una mueca al mover el brazo –Por favor déjame ayudar – se agacho despacio, la osa aun resoplaba pero no parecía que fuera a atacarlo –Solo sacare esta cadera del cuello de tu bebe-

El cachorro gimoteo mientras sentía las manos de moreno en su cuello, haciendo que la osa lo mirara de forma fiera.

-shhh solo espera un poco- el bebe pronto comenzó a arañar de nuevo, aunque parecía que la osa estaba más calmada. Finalmente logro sacar la cadena del cuello del bebe y este apenas libre avanzo al encuentro de su madre, el moreno los observaba mientras se agarraba el hombro adolorido para tratar de detener en vano el sangrado.

La mamá oso le dio un par de lamidas a su bebe para luego acercarse al moreno que parecía que pronto se desmayaría por la pérdida de sangre. 2 balazos se escucharon a lo lejos antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.

Continuara...


	3. Ser mas fuerte

Hizo una mueca al sentir como algo áspero pasaba por sus heridas.

-...ittai...- sentía la boca seca y le ardían los ojos.

-Sera mejor que no te muevas- le dijo una voz a lo lejos.

Cuando al fin recupero el control sobre sus sentidos, vio que lo áspero en su hombro era la lengua de la osa y la voz era de Kite que estaba sentado a un par de metros. Volvió a hacer una mueca cuando la osa lamio una vez más sus heridas. El cachorro estaba sobre su pecho y podría jurar que se veía arrepentido.

-Tranquilos los 2, estoy bien- acaricio a ambos animales.

Tiempo después, cuando la osa al fin creyó que su trabajo estaba terminado se retiro del moreno y comenzó a caminar junto a su cachorro. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente el peli blanco soltó un gran suspiro.

-Eres increíble, como es posible que te enfrentaras a dos cazadores furtivos y a una madre de foxbear y aun estés vivo- el hombre se acerco a inspeccionar de cerca al moreno.

Cuando llego al campamento no se sorprendió que el moreno no estuviera, pero cuando empezó a escuchar los gritos de un par de hombres la cosa cambio. Se acerco rápido al origen del alboroto solo para encontrarse de frente con un par de alfas de mala muerte.

-Si no quieres morir a manos de una foxbear furiosa será mejor que te marches-

-Estaban cazando en este bosque?- era algo bastante obvio pero de todas formas debía preguntar.

-Mira no sé quién eres pero yo no quiero morir en este lugar como ese chico, así que si no te quitas de mi camino te dispararé- dijo apuntando directo a la sien del peli blanco.

Mala idea, en un movimiento rápido desarmo a ambos cazadores. –¿Un chico moreno de pelo negro?- pregunto apuntando con la escopeta a uno de los tipos.

Ambos estaban temblando de miedo –Amigo la osa seguramente ya se comió al niño, es tu culpa por- Mala respuesta, kite les disparo matándolos automáticamente.

Como si estuviera en piloto automático se acerco a los gruñidos. Su mente pensó lo peor al ver toda la sangre y como el moreno estaba aparentemente inconsciente en el piso, apunto firme a la cabeza de la osa, pero al ver como esta se paraba en frente del moreno como si lo estuviera protegiendo lo hizo titubear y bajar el arma. La osa pronto comenzó a olfatear el ambiente buscando algún peligro, Kite sabía que lo mejor para tratar a esa especie era darle su espacio, retrocedió un par de metros para no alterarla aun más, la osa conforme con su reconocimiento comenzó a mover al moreno y olisquearlo.

Kite esta asombrado viendo como el animal cuida del moreno como si fuera un cachorro más. Había leído un par de textos sobre este comportamiento atípico pero por lo general era cuando los niños aun eran muy pequeños y los animales con sus instintos primitivos los adoptaban y cuidaban, pero Gon ya no era un niño pequeño, al menos no tan pequeño.

-Kite-san...- dijo con algo de miedo.

El mayor dejo de repasar los eventos ocurridos concentrándose en el niño.

-Estas molesto conmigo?- dijo al borde del llanto, aun no se había movido, era muy probable que recién estuviera procesando todo lo que había ocurrido y lo cerca que estuvo de la muerte.

-No, solo asustado- respondió con sinceridad.

El moreno lo miro asombrado mientras se trataba de sentar de golpe, mala idea.

-Idiota! La herida ha vuelto a sangrar-

Ayudo a que el más joven se sentara para comenzar a inspeccionar su herida.

-Para tu suerte la saliva de los foxbear tienen propiedades curativas, solo necesito vendar la herida y estarás bien en poco tiempo- con cuidado recogió al pequeño acunándolo contra su pecho, procurando no dañar mas su brazo –Hay alguna otra parte que te duela?- Pregunto mientras avanzaba.

El moreno simplemente negó con la cabeza, no le diría que le dolía la espalda ni que le costaba respirar, no quería preocupar más al peli-largo.

De vuelta en el campamento, Kite vendo la herida y arropo al moreno para que no pasara frio. El moreno no dijo nada, pero él tampoco lo forzó a hablar pensando que a la mañana siguiente todo sería más normal.

Había pasado una semana del incidente y Gon apenas había dicho un par de palabras, su mirada todo el tiempo parecía perdida y donde por lo general había una gran sonrisa ahora solo había una línea recta, Kite estaba preocupado de que el pequeño se hubiera roto.

Él nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, no era que fuera necesario, por lo general cuando los omegas experimentan experiencias traumáticas buscan a otros omegas o betas para contar sus problemas y por lo general nunca guardan por mucho tiempo sus emociones, él estaba esperando que en cualquier momento Gon le hablará sobre su experiencia con los cazadores y la osa.

Era obvio que eso no iba a pasar pronto.

-Gon-

El nombrado se detuvo sin cambiar su expresión ausente.

El moreno no había dicho nada, se pasó la mano por la cara, no creía que esto sería tan difícil, respiro profundo y pregunto.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que pasó hace una semana?-

Un sin número de emociones pasaron por los ojos del moreno, Kite pronto pensó que se largaría a llorar. Se comenzó a acercar al moreno para abrazarlo, cuando este apretó los puños y su semblante se arrugo.

Kite retrocedió por instinto pero no fue suficientemente rápido, el moreno se abalanzó y comenzó a golpear su pecho.

-Todo fue tu culpa! – el moreno seguía golpeando el pecho les mas alto mientras este no sabía qué hacer – Estúpido, tonto, bobo kite-san!- pronto las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas –Tonto tonto TONTOOO-

Aun anonadado supuso que Gon lo culpaba por dejarlo solo. Todo este tiempo trato de ayudar al joven para que pudiera valerse por sí mismo, pero solo ahora se daba cuenta de todo el daño que había hecho al volverlo dependiente de él.

Tomaría su error y lo cuidaría por toda la vida, cerró los ojos mientras abrazaba al moreno.

-No me toques!- chillo mientras se trataba de alejar de él – Los abrazos no solucionan nada!-

El peli-blanco lo soltó sorprendido, acaso Gon lo estaba rechazando?

-Si me hubieras entrenado mejor eso no hubiera pasado, si soy débil es por tu culpa!- sus ojos estaban llenos de ira.

El más alto se quedo sin palabras, Gon no estaba roto y lo que era más asombroso su mirada mostraba decisión.

-Gon... lo-lo siento-

Más asombroso era que él se disculpara, pero había tanto fuego en la mirada del pequeño que no sabía que mas decir.

-NO!- le saco la lengua.

Ahora estaba siendo infantil, Kite bajo la cabeza derrotado. Y él que se había preocupado por nada.

-Si quieres que te perdone debes ayudarme a ser mas fuerte!- la mirada del moreno se volvió cristalina –más más fuerte...- sus hombros comenzaron a temblar, pero seguía teniendo su mirada fija en el peli-blanco –para... para que nunca más vuelva a... vuelva a tener miedo!- ya no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente mientras bajaba su mirada.

-Gon...- el peli-blanco parecía conmovido –...De acuerdo – se acerco despacio mientras volvía a envolver al más pequeño en un abrazo.

Esta vez no lo alejo, se dejo abrazar mientras seguía llorando aferrado a la capa del mayor. Un agradable olor a hierba buena se mezclo con un fuerte olor a pino.

No sabían cuanto tiempo estuvieron abrazados, solo hasta que el llanto del moreno se volvió leves sollozos se arriesgo a separarse del pequeño.

El moreno aun estaba hipando cuando susurro.

-¿Crees que algún día pueda encontrar a mi papá?-

-Me sorprendería si existe algo en el mundo que no puedas hacer...- respondió el más alto mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Kite-san?-

-Dime?- pregunto sin saber que esperar esta vez del niño.

-Cuando empezamos a entrenar?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa, aun habían lagrimas en sus ojos, pero sabía que el moreno ya estaba bien.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4 Herencia

Habían pasado 6 meses desde el incidente, el brazo del moreno se había curado totalmente y su espalda no había vuelto a molestar. Durante todos estos años se habían estado moviendo de aquí para allá por los bosques y desiertos, nunca habían pasado por las ciudades y rara vez pasaban por los pueblos. Por lo general acampaban al aire libre o usaban alguna casa semi-abandonada que el peli largo arrendaba misteriosamente.

Gon se encontraba haciendo flexiones de brazos mientras esperaba que volviera de donde sea que había ido Kite.

Era un día como cualquier otro, ambos se levantaban antes del amanecer, Gon entrenaba horas y horas con o sin la supervisión del más alto, para luego ir a cocinar o más bien a calentar lo que sea que allá sobrado del almuerzo anterior. Por lo general no se preocupaban por la comida, ya que kite siempre se las ingeniaba para aparecer con algo "saludable". No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que por fin llego el peli largo y comenzó a poner la mesa, Gon no le pregunto donde fue... Él nunca lo hacía porque ya se había resignado a que el más alto nunca le respondería. Como dije, un día normal, o tal vez no tanto...

-Kite-san... Hay algo que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace meses...- comento algo cohibido.

Esta acción atrajo automáticamente la atención del otro y dejo de comer.

-¿Qué es?-

-¿Qué significa beta?-

Kite se había preparado mentalmente para algún día contarle todo acerca de la herencia a Gon, pero obviamente no esperaba que ese día fuera hoy. Trago grueso.

-Es...- suspiro. Contarle a medias solo dejaría más dudas en la pequeña mente del moreno, lo mejor sería contarle todo de una vez – ¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar sobre la Herencia?-

El niño negó lentamente con la cabeza, pensando qué relación tenía la herencia con la pregunta que le hizo.

Un nuevo suspiro – La herencia es un rasgo genético que tienen las personas, pero no todos tienen el mismo rasgo...- el moreno lo miraba atentamente –Este rasgo sigue ordenes jerárquicas, existen los alfas, betas y omegas...-

Espero a que el moreno le hiciera alguna señal para continuar, cuando no vio ningún cambio en el más bajo pregunto.

-¿Donde escuchaste esa palabra?-

-Ummm... aquella vez...ya sabes...- apunto a su hombro –aquellos hombres me llamaron mocoso beta...- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-oh...- el peli-largo se sorprendió, él siempre había visto a Gon como un omega y creía que el resto de las personas también lo verían como uno.

-¿Es algo malo ser beta?-

El más alto arrugo la frente –No realmente...- Se acomodo en la silla – Gon esta sociedad se basa en el orden del más fuerte... Los Alfas son los que lideran la pirámide, ellos se encargan de tomar las decisiones y mandar al resto, por lo general son personas con fuertes instintos protectores, más abajo en la pirámide vienen los Betas, se dice que ellos nacieron de la cruza perfecta entre un alfa y un omega, son bastante leales y adaptables... –Hizo una mueca – ellos pueden actuar como alfas o omegas dependiendo de su gen recesivo – el peli largo estaba preocupado de que el moreno no pudiera digerir todo lo que le estaba contando pero parecía que aun estaba bien - Finalmente tenemos a los Omegas, ellos son... errr- comenzó a morderse el labio mientras veía como el moreno se impacientaba.

-Que rol cumplen ellos Kite-san -

Gon se había parado de la silla, no sabía porque estaba tan ansioso pero tenía un presentimiento en el estomago.

-Ellos son, como decirlo...-

-Solo dilo!- termino gritando.

-Ellos son los receptores!- respondió rápido.

-ah?- el moreno hizo una cara graciosa mientras pensaba a que se refería con receptores.

-Quiero decir... Ellos nacieron con la capacidad de concebir vidas...- desvió la mirada.

-En serio!- la mirada del moreno se ilumino pensando que los omegas eran geniales.

-No hagas eso...- resistió el impulso de cubrir la mirada del pequeño –No es como piensas... Los omegas son personas por naturaleza complacientes, ellos nacen para servir a otros, muchos de ellos ni si quiera son capaces de tomar decisiones por si mismo debido a su educación y los alfas y betas muchas veces se aprovechan de eso...-

La miraba del moreno se volvió triste -...Eso es cruel...- una nueva llama se había prendido en la mirada del moreno.

-NO!- sentencio antes que el moreno dijera cualquier cosa – No se puede hacer nada contra eso, durante años hemos vivido bajo este sistema y nunca nadie se ha quejado-

-Tal vez es porque nadie se ha atrevido- respondió de forma terca mientras inflaba las mejillas.

-Gon ahora que sabes esto... ¿Cual crees que es tu herencia?- miro fijamente absorbiendo todas las reacciones del más bajo.

Siento como el malestar en el estomago se volvía un nudo, volvió a sentarse mientras se tomaba el mentón con una mano.

Si respondía alfa se sentiría como si estuviera mintiendo, arrugo la frente.

Si respondía beta, sentía que no tenía sentido su malestar, después de todo según lo que dijo Kite los betas son más bien imparciales, entre cerró los ojos mientras juntaba sus cejas.

Pero si respondía omega... El nudo se traslado a su garganta, era posible que fuera un omega?. Pronto comenzó a salir humo por sus orejas mientras dejaba caer su cabeza contra la mesa en forma derrotada.

-Oi! Gon no hagas eso- se preocupo de que el moreno se hubiera hecho daño.

-Kite-san... soy un omega...?- le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, sus mejillas estaban rojas y aun no levantaba su cabeza de la mesa.

Kite trago difícil por la mirada que le estaba dando Gon.

-...Si...- No estaba seguro que esperar del moreno.

-ya veo...- se sentó recto en la mesa.

Claramente no esperaba que lo tomara tan fácil.

-No estás molesto?- pregunto tentativamente.

-Claro que lo estoy, pero no por lo que soy... Si no por como tratan al resto de los omegas, yo soy la prueba de que no somos como la gente cree- dijo decidido.

-Gon tu eres diferente, aun no sé cómo pero si fueras a la ciudad... –inhalo gravemente- Es por eso que todo este tiempo he evitado pasar por las ciudades- bajo la mirada desanimado.

-Quiero ir- dijo decidido – Nunca antes me había sentido atraído a visitar las ciudades, pero ahora tengo un motivo- había decisión en sus ojos

-Porque siempre hacer un problema de todo- el peli largo se sentía frustrado – Todo este tiempo he tratado de protegerte, si te cuento todo esto es para que sepas que es peligroso, no para que seas aun mas temerario- frunció el ceño al ver el semblante decidido del más bajo –Pero claro, no me harás caso, perfecto ve... Mira por ti mismo lo cruel que son las personas – se paró de la mesa mientras levantaba los brazos exasperado.

-Kite-san...- susurro mientras veía al mayor avanzar hacia un mueble.

-Si quieres ir deberás tomar esto- le mostro unas capsulas rojas –e iré contigo-

-Kite-san no es- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por el más alto.

-Claro que lo es! Si te dejo solo probablemente te meterás en aprietos- descolgó su capa y la del menor y se la arrojo.

-Gracias- Le sonrió mientras se ponía su capa.

-Sisi... Solo espero que aun mantengas esa actitud para cuando hayamos terminado esto- se acerco a Gon para darle la pastilla.

Este era un nuevo tipo de supresor, ocultaba su atributo omega, ocultando su olor dulzón natural, dejando un aroma más fuerte y varonil, aun seguía oliendo a hierba buena pero al menos ahora el olor era más picante.

Él sabía que no podría mantener alejado al niño de la civilización toda su vida. Ambos salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la ciudad.

Eran más de las 5 de la tarde cuando al fin llegaron, el moreno esta asombrado, esto no era ni comparado a lo que recordaba haber visto en Isla Ballena. Estaba absorto mirando los altos edificios y toda la gente que parecía ajena a su entorno, noto también que casi no habían áreas verdes y que todo era bastante bullicioso.

-No hagas eso, si eres demasiado expresivo la gente se dará cuenta que hay algo raro contigo- kite se caso el gorro para ponerlo sobre la cabeza del moreno.

Este solo se rio bajito mientras se acomodaba mejor el gorro que le quedaba grande, ganando una nueva mirada reprobatoria.

-Está bien...- respiro profundo un par de veces, tratando de calmar sus ansias –La ciudad no es tan mala- hizo una mueca al escuchar la bocina de un auto.

-Vamos, daremos un par de vueltas y luego volveremos-

El moreno solo puso mala cara mientras seguía al más alto.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando escuchan unos gritos desesperados. Gon se puso en alerta pero Kite lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-Kite-san alguien está en peligro- trata de zafarse del agarre.

-Vez que alguien más este tratando de hacer algo?-

El moreno mira a su alrededor y vio como todos actúan como si nada pasara ajenos a los gritos que se volvían cada vez más agudos y fuertes. Apretó los puños.

-Nunca había visto una ciudad en mi vida, ni tampoco conocía sobre la herencia hasta hace unas horas, así que no me pidas que actué como todas estas personas!- sacando fuerzas de alguna parte logro soltarse del mayor y corrió a socorrer a quien estuviera en peligro.

Kite solo vio partir al chico, en esta ciudad si alguien supiera que es un omega probablemente lo sentenciarían a muerte, tal vez debería ser más estricto con el moreno. Comenzó a caminar con calma en la misma dirección en la que se había perdido el chico.

-Ahhh! No por favor- una joven de cabello negro suplicaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Un hombre la tenía fuertemente agarrada mientras usaba su cuerpo para mantenerla contra la pared de un edificio. Detrás del hombre se encontraban otros 3 sujetos que miraban de forma lujuriosa a la chica imaginando que le harían después que su jefe terminara con ella.

-Me gusta tu actitud, grita mas para mí – el tipo asqueroso lamio una de sus lagrimas mientras se presionaba mas contra la joven, que con pánico sentía la erección del otro en su estomago –No me mires con esos ojos, está claro que tú querías esto- se cargo un poco más fuerte, mientras los hombres tras él reían.

-Nooo no NOOOO!- trata de moverse en vano.

-Perra deja de moverte- el tipo le dio una fuerte cachetada que le reventó el labio –Debiste haberlo pensado mejor antes de pasar por aquí oliendo así- acerco su rostro al cuello de la joven para inhalar profundamente –Míralo de este modo, si no soy yo hubiera sido otro, ahora pórtate bien y no seré tan rudo contigo- Separo de forma brusca las piernas de la joven mientras ella gimoteaba asustada.

-DÉJALA EN PAZ!-

Nuestro moreno, casi héroe grito con fuerza mirando como tratan a la indefensa joven.

El líder entre cerró los ojos por un segundo para luego hacer una seña con la cabeza para que los otros hombres se encargaran del muchacho. Entendiendo la señal se abalanzaron sobre el moreno.

El primero fue un tipo delgado que no fue rival para el moreno. El niño pronto lo lanzo contra unos botes de basura dejando inconsciente, otro más alto y corpulento que su amigo caído comenzó a hacer tronar sus nudillos. Comenzaron una lucha a combos que el moreno estaba ganado fácilmente, al ver a su compañero caído y al otro en problemas en tercero se acerco a ayudar, tomando una tabla que se encontraba cerca la rompió contra la espalda del moreno provocando que este cayera al suelo por el impacto, los hombres sin perder tiempo comenzaron a patear al moreno por atreverse a desafiarlos.

El moreno se protegía lo mejor que podía mientras veía como el tipo levantaba la falda de la pobre chica, furioso, le hizo una llave en las piernas a uno de los tipos provocando que se cayera hacia atrás, mientras que el otro retrocedió esquivando la patada que trato de darle. Aprovechando el espacio se puso rápidamente de pie y con el dorso de la mano se limpio la sangre que salía de su boca. Una vez más miro en la dirección en la que se encontraba el hombre pervertido y la joven, para notar como ambos lo miraban asombrado.

Ignorando a los dos sujetos se abalanzo contra el hombre malo y tomándolo desde el cuello de su camisa lo alejo de la joven, esta acción provoco que fuera a parar a un par de metros cayendo fuerte contra el piso.

-Bastardo!- rugió enfurecido, sintiendo como caía sangre desde su nuca producto de la fuerza con la que el moreno lo había arrojado.

Ahora eran tres hombres los que rodeaban al moreno, no le importo y se lanzo al ataque. Combos y patadas eran repartidas a diestra y siniestra, uno podría pensar que el moreno se encontraría exhausto y en aprietos pero la verdad era que los otros parecían cansados mientras que el joven aun tenía esa llama en los ojos. De Un fuerte golpe le rompió la nariz al jefe dejándolo noqueado en el piso, al ver esto, los otros dos asustados escaparon como pudieron, cargando a su amigo que nunca se recupero de la caída contra los basureros.

Al ver que el peligro había pasado el moreno se afirmo en sus rodillas mientras respiraba profundo. Era la primera vez que peleaba en serio con alguien.

Sintió como una tímida mano tocaba su espalda, asombrado se volvió para ver que se trataba de la joven que aun temblaba con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto preocupado, mientras miraba a la joven.

La joven se sorprendió – Yo-yo debería ser la que pregunte eso!- respondió medio tartamudeando alterada –Mira como estas- la joven saco un pañuelo para limpiar la cara del moreno.

Gon le tomo la mano y le quito el pañuelo sin perder la sonrisa de su cara.

-No entiendo porque esos hombres te atacaron, pero con solo ver tus ojos puedo saber que nunca harías nada para merecer un trato así- con el mismo pañuelo limpio la sangre del labio de la joven.

La chica asombrada por las palabras del moreno y su gentil gesto solo se sonrojo.

-Soy Gon Freecss- se presento

-Allu-Alluka... Zoldyck- susurro la ultima parte mientras cerraba los ojos.

A pesar del trato gentil del moreno la joven parecía tensa.

-Hay algo que te moleste Alluka?- pregunto una vez termino de limpiar el labio de la joven.

Alluka?, la joven sintió ganar de corregir al moreno y pedirle que la llamara señorita Zoldyck, después de todo no eran ni conocidos para que la tratara con tanta confianza.

-Si crees que porque me salvaste puedes venir y empezar a coquetear conmigo estás perdiendo tu tiempo- comento cerrando los ojos.

-¿Coqueteando?- Pregunto con su típica mirada ingenua.

Tomo por sorpresa a la joven ver que el moreno estaba genuinamente confundido, era imposible que alguien fingiera tan bien, pero era igual de imposible que no supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

-Aunque no lo parezca soy una beta dominante- respondió cruzándose de brazos.

Gon no sabía a qué se refería con beta dominante, pero no parecía que fuera algo malo, por instinto olisqueo a la joven, notando que tenía un agradable olor a flor de eucalipto.

-N-no... n-no hagas eso- tartamudeo alterada mientras le daba pequeños e inofensivos golpes en el pecho –Puede que no huela con uno, pero te puedo asegurar que lo soy... Pa-paso q-que perdí... mis supresores- comento bajito mientras bajaba los brazos derrota.

El moreno aun la miraba confundido, lo único que tenía claro era que la chica frente a él olía bien y por eso esos hombres la atacaron. Usando su lógica hizo lo mas practico que se le ocurrió, se quito la capa y cubrió con ella a la joven, la cual volvió a tensarse y se sonrojo aun más.

-te dije que soy una beta dominante- chillo mientras el olor del moreno inundaba sus sentidos.

-Lo sé, pero esos hombres te atacaron por como hueles, si usar mi capa ya nadie debería molestarte- respondió con simpleza mientras se acomodaba mejor el gorro del peli blanco.

La joven se quedo sin palabras, ya que el chico frente a ella tenía razón.

-A penas encuentre a mi onii-chan te la devolveré- respondió sin mirarlo, abrazando inconscientemente la capa.

-Es por eso que estás sola?-

-sí, se supone que nos veríamos dentro de 3 días en una cuidad cerca de aquí, pero ya no podía soportar estar en casa por lo que me escape antes- bufo molesta al darse cuenta que no debería estarle contando estas cosas al moreno.

-Ya veo, debió ser muy dura la vida en tu casa si te expusiste de esta forma solo por salir unos días antes-

La joven una vez más lo miró sorprendida.

-Si no hubiera sido porque me robaron todas mis cosas en el tren nada de esto hubiera pasado, al menos alcance a avisarle a oni-chan que nos veríamos aquí- suspiro.

-pero eso será dentro de tres días verdad-

-así es...- suspiro de nuevo.

-Qué tal si te quedas con nosotros durante estos días, así estarás a salvo y cuando pasen los tres días yo mismo te traeré donde tu hermano-

La joven entre cerró los ojos meditando las palabras del moreno.

-Te das cuenta que me sigues tratando con un recesivo, ya te dije que dejes de tratar de cortejarme! Alfas siempre se creen el caballero de la brillante armadura- dijo exasperaba mientras escuchaba la risita tímida del otro.

Vio de reojo como el moreno se sonrojaba y se rascaba la cabeza nervioso. Será que es un alfa recesivo, pensó curiosa, eso tendría mucho más sentido.

-Eres un alfa recesivo?- pregunto sin tapujos, viendo con el moreno se incomodaba –Eres un alfa recesivo- afirmo –Parece que somos más parecidos de lo que creía- sonrió por primera vez mientras cerraba los ojos – De acuerdo, iré contigo-

Continuara...


	5. 5 Historias familiares

Ambos jóvenes caminaban tranquilos como si fueran una pareja, ninguno se había percatado de lo cerca que estaban caminado, solo lo hacían para poder escuchar mejor lo que decía el otro.

-Así que has estado recorriendo el mundo durante 4 años para volverte fuerte y encontrar a tu padre-

-Bueno...- se rasco la mejilla –No sé si recorriendo todo el mundo pero básicamente es eso- se rio bajito –y que hay de ti? Porque escapaste de tu casa- pregunto curioso sin mirar a la chica.

Debía controlar sus emociones, controla tus emociones.

La chica suspira pesadamente.

-Si no quieres contarme no hay problema- dijo algo incomodo al no saber bien como debería actuar.

-jejeje- la chica se enternece del actuar del moreno, debe ser difícil para un alfa hablar de sentimientos y esas cosas –Esta bien, tú me contaste sobre tu padre y Kite-san, corresponde que haga lo mismo- tomo aire antes de cerrar los ojos –Vengo de una familia de Alfas dominantes soy la quinta hermana errr... De seis hermanos y soy la única beta, a ellos no les importa que sea dominante, simplemente me ven como un error y se avergüenzan de mi –bajo su cabeza con un semblante triste –Oni-chan es el único que me trata bien a él no le importa lo que soy, e incluso dijo que me podría ayudar a entrar a la academia Hunter – sus ojos brillaron emocionados por un segundo bajo la atenta mirada del moreno –lo- lo siento- sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad –a veces me cuesta controlar mis emociones y sin mis supresores...-

-Alluka tiene unos ojos muy bonitos- dijo tratando de parecer desinteresado.

-Los ojos de Gon también son bonitos-

-Q-quee- medio chillo sorprendido.

-Qué? Si tú me haces un cumplido yo te lo devolveré... No es que sea mentira de todas formas – Sonrió por la reacción del moreno.

Gon siente el impulso de preguntarle de una vez por todas a que se refiere con dominantes y recesivos, solo hace unas horas se entero de la cosa de la herencia, su cabeza no iba a suportar mucha más información.

Justo antes de abrir la boca aparece el peliblanco en su campo de visión.

-Kite-san!- Grita agitando su mano para llamar la atención del más alto.

Este simplemente lo mira fríamente, hay tantas cosas por las que debe reprender al moreno que no sabe por dónde empezar.

-Gon quien es ella- pregunta una vez cerca del moreno, mirando fijamente e la joven.

-Ella es Alluka, perdió sus supresores y unos tipos la confundieron. Es un beta dominate – agrego emocionado –Kite-san, puede quedarse con nosotros hasta que llegue su hermano, solo serán 3 días-

Alluka y Kite se sorprender, por diferentes razones claro está.

Alluka está sorprendida de que el moreno pregunte, por lo general los alfas solo dan ordenes y segundo porque claramente el más alto quiere decir que no pero lo está meditando, ¿será que son pareja?, tiene la intención de olfatear el aire para confirmar su teoría pero sabe que hacer eso sería grosero, ya esperaría un mejor momento para preguntarle a Gon.

Por otro lado Kite se sorprende aun más de la imprudencia del moreno, es probable que la joven crea que Gon la esta cortejando, niega con la cabeza imaginando el lio que sin saber armo el moreno ¿Cuánto es lo que sabe sobre dominantes y recesivos? Apenas estén solos deberá preguntarle.

Ante la mirada del moreno no hay nada que pueda hacer.

-De acuerdo pero solo serán 3 días-

-Siiii- ambos gritan felices.

-Niños- suspira.

El camino de vuelta fue mucho más agradable, los más jóvenes hablaban de todo un poco mientras se reían de vez en cuando, incluso Kite no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar alguna de sus payasadas.

-Y dime Alluka... ¿Qué es eso de la Academia Hunter?-

Los hombros del más alto se tensan por un segundo levemente, dicha acción paso desapercibida por el moreno pero no así por la pelinegra.

-Es un lugar donde preparan a los jóvenes para volverse cazadores- comienza –Mi hermano paso a segundo año, él dice que es muy fácil entrar pero que las clases son una lata jejeje. Por lo que he investigado por mi cuenta, te enseñan todo lo esencial que debe saber un cazador... Creo que si quieres buscar a tu padre, deberías apuntarte en la academia, es conocimiento valioso-

El moreno no responde, solo se cubre la cara con el gorro que aun no le devuelve a Kite-san. Siente que sus mejillas arder y está seguro que está haciendo una de esas caras que Kite-san le dice que no haga, pero no puede evitarlo, una extraña emoción llena su cuerpo y sus hombros comienzan a tiemblan ligeramente.

-G-gon...?- Pregunta asustada por la reacción del moreno.

Ella no esperaba algo así, de hecho pensó que Kite, al ser el dominante se pondría celoso por tratar de alejar a su pareja de él y trataría de alejarla o hacer algún comentario que demostrara que son pareja.

-Lo siento- su voz se escucha amortiguada por el gorro y ríe bajito –Me encantaría ir a la academia- agrego sin quitar aun el gorro de su cara.

-Ya estamos llegando- el peliblanco trata de cambiar el tema, sin mirar a nadie en particular.

-Oh-

La pelinegra se sorprende de que realmente sea cierto, a un par de metros puede ver una casa.

Una vez adentro la joven se sorprende aun más. Es increíble como puede haber una casa y mitad de de la nada y aun así verse tan bonita.

-Te gusta Alluka?- el moreno pregunta dejando el gorro en la percha –Llevamos aquí creo que casi un mes-

-Gon llevamos cerca de 2 meses- le regaña el más alto.

El moreno solo se rasca la cabeza avergonzado. A veces suele perder la noción del tiempo.

-Calentare la cena, mientras muéstrale donde dormirá-

-Siiii-

Ya satisfechos comenzaron a alistarse para dormir, la casa no era muy grande, solo contaba con 2 habitaciones una para el peli-blanco y otra para el moreno que ahora debería compartir con la chica.

Gon estaba durmiendo en el suelo mientras que Alluka estaba usando su cama, ambos hace horas se habían dormido. El moreno se movió inquieto mientras abría sus ojos.

-Kite-san...- susurro adormilado.

Sus miradas se encontraron mientras sentía como el más alto apretaba su mano. La acción podría ser aterradora para muchos pero para esos dos era tan normal como lavarse los dientes. Kite, al no saber cómo cuidar a un omega muchas veces se cuestionaba si lo estaba haciendo bien, sobre todo en la noche, cuando eso pasaba se acercaba al moreno para verlo dormir. Al principio tomaba su mano para relajar al moreno, él le había contado que cuando pequeño dormía abrazado a su tía y que dormir solo a veces lo ponía nervioso, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo lo hacía por gusto propio, se sentía bien tener algo valioso que debía cuidar.

A pesar de que era imprudente ya que Alluka podría despertar en cualquier momento el peliblanco de todas formas se coló en la habitación.

-Ha sido un día largo- comento bajo para no sentir el silencio abrumador.

-siii- suspiro – Kite-san siento que hay tanto que aun no comprendo – Cerro sus ojos dolido y agotado mientras apretaba la mano del mayor.

El más alto no contesto inmediato.

-te gustaría asistir a la academia?- Preguntó luego de un rato en silencio.

El moreno trago.

-Sí pero...-

-recuerdas lo que te dije hace tiempo- La mirada del moreno se ilumino confirmando que se recordaba –Aun pienso lo mismo, si quieres asistir a esa academia está bien, solo debes prometerme que te cuidaras-

El más bajo asintió en silencio.

-Bien, ya que está decidido mañana temprano partiré a la ciudad, hay algunas cosas que debo resolver antes que partas- el moreno lo miro interrogante –prometo volver antes de que pasen los 3 días-

Bajo un acuerdo silencioso ambos soltaron la mano del otro y Kite te fue tan silencioso como había llegado.

A la mañana siguiente, tal como había dicho, se había ido por suerte tenían comida suficiente y si es que se les apetecía otra cosa el rio estaba bastante cerca.


	6. Genes recesivos

Se complementaban bastante bien juntos, sus días pasaron llenos de risas y mas historias durante el camino Alluka noto que el moreno parecía más decidido con respecto a la academia que el primer día, probablemente gracias a Kite, también noto que no sabía mucho sobre la herencia y eso le preocupaba ¿Qué clase de educación había tenido?

Como Alluka no tenía ropa para cambiarse, por lo que el moreno le paso la suya, eran casi del mismo porte, casi, las poleras le quedaban demasiado holgadas, incluso las que tenían mangas, producto de ello pasaba la mayor parte del día con la chaqueta de Gon o su capa.

-Neee Gon... ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta personal?- pregunto mientras secaba la loza mientras que el moreno la guardaba.

-Claro- respondió recibiendo un plato.

-¿Cuál es tu gen recesivo?-

¿Gen... Recesivo? El labio del moreno comenzó a temblar, de que estaba hablando Alluka habían más herencias además de los alfas, betas y omegas...

La pelinegra noto la contrariedad en la mirada del moreno.

-¿No sabes cuál es tu gen recesivo?- El moreno negó con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio –Mmmmh tu mamá era omega o beta?- volvió a preguntar.

-Yo nunca conocí a mi madre- respondió bajito.

-Oh... Es por eso que no conoces tu gen recesivo-

El moreno negó energéticamente, mientras la pelinegra ladeaba su cabeza sin entender.

-No sé a lo que te refieres con gen recesivo... Solo sé que soy un alfa...- Se rasco la mejilla mientras trataba de parecer convincente. Odiaba mentir.

-¿Quieres que te lo explique?-

No te emociones, no te emociones, el moreno asintió con la cabeza luego de tragar duro.

-Tienes una hoja y un lápiz, así será más fácil- comento risueña.

Alluka pese a que todos los días se decía así misma que era un Beta dominante tenía sus instintos maternos bien desarrollados, a ella le gustaba enseñar y ayudar a otros. Durante estos 3 días se había dado cuenta que quería estar junto al moreno, no como pareja, si no como amiga o incluso hermana... una hermana mayor...

Alluka se tomo ambas mejillas mientras sentía que se sonrojaba al imaginar al moreno llamarla nee-chan.

El moreno solo ladeo la cabeza al no entender la reacción de la pelinegra, pero no hizo ningún comentario y siguió buscando un lápiz y una hoja

Ambos estaban sentados en la mesa, la morena escribía algunas cosas en la hoja con gran esmero, el moreno se estaba impacientando mientras fruncía el ceño. Él no era tonto, Alluka no tenia porque hacer tanto para explicarle eso, él entendió fácil lo de la herencia, no debía ser tan difícil eso de los recesivos y dominantes.

El moreno estaba en su propio mundo y no noto que la morena lo estaba mirando, solo hasta que esta se aclaro la garganta el moreno vio que ya no escribía y lo miraba para, al fin, empezar la explicación. Se acomodo mejor en la silla y presto atención a la morena.

-Bien, en la sociedad existen los alfas, betas y omegas- miro al moreno mientras este asentía con la cabeza – Los omegas son los que por naturaleza pueden concebir vidas al igual que algunos betas, sin embargo... - Hizo una pausa – Con el paso del tiempo la gente se dio cuenta que algunos alfas igual podían concebir...-

El moreno abrió grande los ojos.

-Gracias a este descubrimiento la gente comenzó a despreciar a los omegas, ya que ya no eran indispensables-

El moreno junto las cejas, obviamente molesto.

-Algunos alfas, como mi familia...-dijo bajito – Se preocupan bastante por mantener el linaje y la "pureza" del dominio alfa... ahora ¿Cómo ocurre esto?-

El moreno la miraba expectante, ganado una sonrisa por parte de la joven.

-Antes de empezar debes ver como se ven los genes-

El moreno ladeo la cabeza, ¿cómo iba a ver los genes?. La morena se rio bajito.

-No de forma literal, mira- apunto a la hoja – Los genes puros son así, un alfa se representa con dos "A" un beta con dos "B"...-

-Y un omega con dos "O"- la interrumpió el moreno.

-Así es- le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

El moreno sintió como se inflaba su pecho orgulloso. Sabía que no era tan difícil.

-Ahora tenemos que un alfa puede ser "no puro"-

El moreno nuevamente puso mala cara.

-No es que sea algo malo- la morena se apresuro a decir- Esto pasa por que su madre pudo ser un omega o un beta, así sus genes pueden ser "AB" o "AO". Los mismo pasa con los Beta, pueden ser "BA" o "BO"-

La joven le mostraba unas tablas donde las letras estaban mezcladas de forma rara. Las cejas del moreno empezaron a temblar y un pequeño hilo de humo comenzó a salir de sus orejas.

-¿No es lo mismo "AB" y "BA"?- pregunto confundido.

-Nooo... bueno en términos prácticos sí, pero se dice que es "AB" o Alfa recesivo b, es cuando tiene rasgos alfa, ya sabes personas por lo general altas, musculosas y fuertes, mientras que un "BA" o beta dominante tiene rasgos de beta, somos más estilizados y nos vemos más delicados. Lo que no quiere decir que no dejemos de ser fuertes- levanto su puño con decisión.

-Pero si son distintos porque dijiste que pueden ser iguales- el moreno se estaba confundiendo y el humo era aun más claro.

-Eso es porque somos estériles, tanto "AB" como "BA" y como no somos útiles para la sociedad a ellos no les importa aprender la diferencia-

El moreno abrió grande los ojos –Eso es cruel-

-Pero es la verdad- dijo con desdén.

-No es cierto! Aun no entiendo bien esto que me estas explicando, pero Alluka es Alluka no importa lo que sea- se cruzo de brazos e inflo las mejillas –Alluka es una persona genial y no es inútil, prometo nunca olvidar que eres un beta dominante- dijo decidido.

Alluka sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. La joven ahora estaba segura que Gon era distinto, a él no le importaban las reglas, él nunca la juzgaría por cómo se comportaba, ni la rechazaría por verse más afectuosa de lo normal. Sin pensarlo demasiado abrazo fuerte al moreno pasando por sobre la mesa.

El moreno se sorprendió al ver como los ojos de la pelinegra se ponían acuosos y como se aferraba fuerte a su espalda, pero no hizo nada por alejarla, simplemente respondió el abrazo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la morena, algo que recordaba que Mito-san hacía cuando se sentía triste. Abrazar a Alluka era distinto que abrazar a Kite-san, por lo general esos abrazos eran torpes y tensos, pero tener a morena entre sus brazos se sentía cálido y parecía que podrían estar así por siempre.

-L-lo siento... Me deje llevar- comento mirando al suelo mientras se separaba del moreno.

-Descuida- aun le acariciaba la cabeza. –Alluka y que pasa con los omegas?- Pregunto recordando que aun no terminaba con la explicación.

-Bueno- se aclaro la garganta – Los omegas solo son "OO" por naturaleza se les considera un gen recesivo y la única forma que nazcan, es si su madre es un omega y su padre un "AO" o "BO" pero como ambos actúan por lo general como receptores, creo que no existen muchos omegas- dijo con simpleza –Yo personalmente nunca he conocido a uno, pero creo que sería interesante- comento con una risita.

El moreno solo miro hacia otro lado, mordiéndose el labio. El humo volvía a salir por sus orejas mientras trataba de repasar todo lo que había dicho la morena.

-Hey hey!- dijo con una gran sonrisa –Tranquilo, no importa si no lo entiendes a la primera. De hecho hay mucha gente que se considera conservadora y niegan el hecho que alfas pueden concebir. Ellos nunca lo entenderán- agrego dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

Ambos se miraban contentos y mas calmados.

-Puedo interrumpirlos ahora o debo darles otra media hora-

La voz de Kite sorprendió a ambos jóvenes, haciendo que saltaran y se separaran de forma dramática mientras miraban hacía cualquier dirección. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado del momento exacto en el que llego kite.

-Ki-Kite-san... Dijiste que llegarías en tres días- dijo aun sorprendido.

-Gon... Hoy se cumple el tercer día...-

-oh-

Un silencio incomodo lleno el ambiente, más fue el peliblanco, que como buen adulto lo rompió.

-Gracias por haberle explicado lo de los genes, creo que nunca lo hubiera hecho mejor- agradeció con sinceridad.

-N-no fue nada-

-Será mejor que se preparen para ir a la cama-

Ambos jóvenes asienten y se apresuran a la habitación.

-Gon, me gustaría hablar contigo-

El moreno se detiene justo antes de perderse en la puerta de su habitación.

-Voy en un segundo Alluka-

La pelinegra solo asiente con la cabeza y se mete a la habitación susurrando un "me daré una ducha".

Nuevamente Gon estaba sentado en el comedor, el peliblanco lo miraba intensamente. Solo hasta que pudieron escuchar el ruido del agua cayendo el peliblanco se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Alluka sabe lo que eres?-

-Ella cree que soy un alfa recesivo... Pese a que me lo explico aun no lo entiendo muy bien-

-Bien, no importa si no lo entiendes, no pienso explicarte-

El moreno inflo las mejillas molesto.

-Gon si quieres ir a la academia debes ser cuidadoso... No dejes que nadie te de órdenes, evita estar en espacios cerrados donde hayan muchos alfas, nunca olvides tus supresores y si algún día sientes un hormigueo en el cuerpo, huye, no importa donde estés, solo corre a un espacio abierto donde no haya gente-

El niño se sorprendió y abrió grande los ojos.

-¿Por qué?- se mordió el labio al ver que Kite-san hacía esa cara de "recuerda las reglas" –hum! De acuerdo-

-Bien- se acerca a las bolsas que había traído sacando algunas cosas –Estos serán tus nuevos supresores, son especiales para betas y se inyectan, el efecto dura 72 horas pero si haces deporte o sudas de mas recomiendo que te inyectes otra dosis antes-

-72 horas son...- el moreno comienza a contar con los dedos.

-3 días Gon- el peliblanco suspiro –Aquí, en la academia usan uniforme pero de todas formas necesitaras ropa de deporte- le entrega una bolsa con ropa correctamente doblada –y solo para evitar problemas usaras esto zapatos-

Kite le entrega unos zapatos de caña alta color café con negro, la suela es alta por lo que al usarlos se vería un poco más alto.

-No necesito usar plataformas- arruga las cejas ofendido –Soy más alto que Alluka- se cruza de brazos.

-Por ahora tal vez, pero Alluka aún le queda por crecer y tu... por tu herencia- comenta la última parte en voz baja – Puede que incluso no crezcas más. No es para que lo uses de inmediato solo si sientes que te vez mucho más bajo que el resto te recomiendo usarlos –

Al moreno aun no le gustaba la idea, pero no había mucho más que pudiera hacer. De mala gana recibe los zapatos que le dio Kite-san.

Finalmente el agua deja de correr y dan por finalizada la conversación.

A la mañana siguiente Alluka vuelve a usar sus ropas, ahora limpias y junto al moreno se despiden del más alto.

-Muchas gracias por todo Kite-san- se inclina con respeto.

-Kite-san- los ojos del moreno se ven vidriosos –Nos volveremos a ver- dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Por supuesto-

El más alto acaricia la cabeza del moreno mientras este se ve inmensamente feliz. En un arranque abraza fuerte al peliblanco, causando que la morena se riera bajito de la cara del más alto.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la cuidad ya era hora de comer.

-¿Alluka quiere que pasemos a comer algo o buscamos a tu hermano?-

-Mmmh, ya es hora de comer y tengo algo de hambre... Probablemente onii-chan ya comió ¡vamos a comer algo!- dijo llena de entusiasmo mientras guiaba al moreno.

Ambos iban caminado tranquilos, cuando de repente el moreno empieza a sentir como si lo estuvieran vigilando.

-Alluka- susurra bajo actuando como si nada malo estuviera pasando –Nos están siguiendo, no se cuentos son, por eso quiero que avances hasta la plaza y me esperes ahí-

La joven se altero y su cuerpo se estremeció haciendo que sus perseguidores salieran de su escondite. El moreno se mordió el labio con rabia al darse cuenta que eran los mismos hombres a los que había golpeado la primera vez que había venido a la cuidad.

-Alluka!- grito fuerte, la morena asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a correr.

-A donde crees que vas mocosa- un hombre trato de agarrarla del brazo recibiendo una tremenda patada por parte del moreno.

-Si alguien quiere meterse con ella, primero deberán pelear conmigo!- dijo furioso.

Los hombres temblaron como gelatina y retrocedieron un par de pasos. Solo hasta que el moreno se volteo se dieron cuenta que era el mismo chico que les había dando una paliza.

-Acaso son maricas!- grito un hombre con un parche en la nariz –Es solo un niño acaben con él-

-Pero jefe hasta usted fue derrotado por él- comento el chico que fue noqueado contra los basureros.

-N-no es cierto!... Solo tuvo suerte porque me resbale...- dijo de forma poca convincente.

Los hombros del moreno cayeron sin poder creer que estos hombres fueran alfas, sin darle importancia a su discusión comenzó a alejarse.

-Ya me voy, a menos que aun quieran detenerme-

Los hombros de los cuatro hombres se tensaron.

-Bien dejaremos que corras...S-si te comenzamos a-a golpear ahora será muy fa-fácil- dijo para nada convencido el jefe. Sus subordinados solo lo miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.

El moreno suspiro y se fue a buscar a la morena, caminaba tranquilamente hasta llegar a la plaza, la cual era más grande de lo que parecía.

-Si fuera Alluka donde me esperaría- con una mano en el mentón comenzó a recorrer el lugar con la vista. Un gran reloj se asomaba entre la copa de los árboles –Probablemente este por allá-

Había mucha gente a las faldas de la torre del reloj, tal vez era un punto de encuentro típico. Con una gran sonrisa vio a lo lejos a Alluka. La morena estaba junto a un hombre, el moreno entre cerró los ojos.

¿Con quién estaba Alluka? Estaba a punto de llamarla cuando vio como la chica se dejaba caer de rodillas mientras que el hombre la tomaba por los hombros. Esta acción puso en alerta al moreno quien se abalanzo contra el extraño.

-Deja en paz a Alluka!- grito mientras alzaba el puño listo para golpear.

El hombre ni se inmuto, simplemente esquivo el ataque del moreno. Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario astuto cuando sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. El moreno lo había golpeado con el otro puño en la boca del estomago.

-Estás muerto- dijo con voz grave.

El moreno alcanzo a esquivar el golpe del otro hombre por poco.

-¿Por qué me trataste de golpear?- pregunto el moreno molesto. A pesar que de esquivo el puño del hombre, este de todas forma rozo su piel causando escozor.

-Y me lo preguntas, tú fuiste el que se abalanzo contra mi atacándome por la espalda-

-Eso es porque estabas molestado a Alluka- dijo de forma terca.

El otro simplemente entre cerró sus ojos. Miró a la joven y luego al moreno.

-Ahora sí que estás muerto!- Los ojos del chico se volvieron fríos. Agarro por los hombros al moreno tirándolo al suelo –Como te atreves a aparearte con mi hermana- dijo embravecido con el puño en alto.

El moreno ya estaba preparado para golpear, cuando paró en seco. Dijo hermana? Ósea que el albino sobre él era hermano de Alluka.

-E-espera- trato de hablar asombrado.

-No!-

Golpeo fuerte al moreno en la mandíbula. El moreno ni trato de defenderse.

-Si crees que porque no te defiendes te tendré piedad estas equivocado-

Estaba a punto de volver a golpearlo cuando la morena grito.

-Oni-chan tonto no golpees a Gon!-

-Pe-pero Alluka- sus ojos volvieron a resplandecer para mirar a su hermanita –É-él se atrevió...-

-Gon no me ha hecho nada malo, él fue el único que me ayudo cuando estuve en problemas y me llevo a su casa para cuidarme-

El albino volvió a fruncir el ceño al escuchar la última parte.

-Ahora suelta a Gon y salte de encima de él- dijo haciendo una rabieta

-Pe-pero Alluka, t-tu olor...-

-Oni-chan tonto! Te dije que me robaron todo y perdí mis supresores junto con todas mis cosas. Gon me prestó su ropa y sus cosas es obvio que huela como él-

Aun refunfuñando salió de encima del moreno. El pelinegro aun sin decir nada se paro mientras limpiaba sus ropas.

-Ahora discúlpate con él!-

-No haré eso! Él me ataco primero-

-Eso lo hizo porque creyó que me estabas haciendo daño-

-Pues debió preguntar...-

Los hermanos hubieran seguido peleando si no fuera por la risa del moreno.

-Y tu de que te ríes- pregunto aun molesto el albino.

-Bueno hace solo un minuto te veías muy aterrador, pero apenas escuchaste la voz de tu hermanita cambio tu semblante- comento risueño –Se ve que quieres mucho a tu hermana- trato de darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza, pero su mano fue alejada de un manotazo.

-Puede que seas el amigo de mi hermana, pero no el mío. No te conozco ni me interesa conocerte-

-Oni-chan- dijo triste la morena.

-Mi nombre es Gon Freecss-

-No me importa- dijo con desdén.

-Oni-chan!-

-Bieeeeeeen... Me llamo Killua y aun no me caes bien-

-Oni-chaan! Se mas agradecido-

El moreno se estaba aguantando la risa, fallando miserablemente.

-grr... Bien! Graciasporcuidaramihermana- dijo entre dientes –Ahora lárgate- dijo fuerte y claro.

-Gon no se irá a ninguna parte! Él irá conmigo a la academia!- dijo decidida mientras abrazaba el brazo del moreno.

-Queeeeeeeee-

Continuara...

 _ **Hola creo que es la primera vez que saben de mi además del resumen, espero les este gustando la historia y aviso que tratare de ser más constante para actualizar**_


	7. Malos entendidos

Killua aun estaba refunfuñando por la decisión de su hermana y el verlos tan juntos solo lo molestaba más. Hace unas horas habían hecho una parada para comer y pese a que intento por todos los medios asustar al moreno este no parecía intimidarse con nada. Sinceramente nunca había conocido a nadie que no le temiera, debía ser un alfa puro.

-Oni-chan deja de refunfuñar pones nervioso a Gon!- Dijo la morena mientras abrazaba aun más fuerte el brazo del pelinegro.

El moreno solo rió de forma tímida mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Estúpido punky, se ponía nervioso con su hermana pero no con él. Ya verá...

-Neee Alluka recuerdas qué aún falta 1 semana para que empiecen las clases?- pregunto astutamente el albino mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

La morena alzo una ceja mientras que el moreno solo lo miraba curioso sin saber a qué iba el comentario.

-Tal como habíamos planeado conseguí una hostal para quedarnos durante esta semana. La hostal no hace rembolsos y solo hay 2 camas, obviamente tu amigo no podrá quedarse con nosotros- comento fingiendo preocupación.

-Porque dices eso, los 2 son hombres él dormirá contigo- dijo con simpleza sin detenerse a mirar a su hermano.

-Q-qué!- el albino se atoro con su propia saliva mientras miraba asombrado a su hermana –bajo ninguna circunstancia dormiré con él!- apunto alterado al moreno.

-Yo no tengo problema con compartir cama con Killua- dijo de forma inocente sin notar la tensión en el aire.

-Nadie pregunto tu opinión!- chillo el albino al atorarse por segunda vez.

-Oni-chan! así le agradeces al chico que salvo la vida de tu preciosa hermana?- dijo ofendida la morena.

Por un segundo el albino se quedo sin palabras. -... P-pague su almuerzo, eso es más que suficiente!- se apresuro en contestar.

-O-oni-chan...- la morena lo miro con ojos suplicantes.

El albino sintió como los pelos de su nuca se paraban, al mirar hacia otro lado noto como el moreno tenía la cabeza baja y jugaba con sus dedos.

-Nee nee... Alluka quiere mucho a su hermano y no me gustaría que pelearan por mi culpa- dijo con aire ausente el moreno. Se paro derecho y agrego – Muchas gracias por todo, pese a todo fue un gusto conocerlos a ambos- hizo una pequeña reverencia –Alluka prometo que nos veremos en la academia- agrego con un deje de pena mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la joven.

La morena pronto comenzó a hacer pucheros mientras el albino no sabía que decir. En verdad estaba bien que alguien como el moreno estuviera con ellos, ahora Killua se estaba mordiendo el labio mientras veía como su hermana sollozaba abrazada a Gon.

-A-Allu-ka- estaba sorprendido, acaso dijo algo malo?

El moreno se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos luego de sentir un fuerte golpe, mas no pudo quejarse porque pronto sintió como lo arrastraban del cuello de la capa. Ambas manos ahora están tratando de tomar el cuello de su capa para no ahogarse con ella mientras en vano trataba de pararse correctamente.

-O-oni-chan...- La ojiazul miraba sorprendida como su hermano jalaba al moreno.

-Camina ya, estoy cansado y quiero llegar a tomar una ducha-

Si su hermana era capaz de derramar lagrimas por alguien como este chico quería decir que era importante, dejaría que permaneciera junto a su hermana por un tiempo, pero lo tendría vigilado, cualquier movimiento en falso y será el fin de Gon freecss... Aunque su hermana lo odie.

-Agk Ki-killua deja de jalarmeeee n-no puedo –re-respi-rar - el moreno se quejaba mientras hacía lo imposible porque su capa no lo ahorcara.

Ya más calmados los 3 llegaron a una pequeña hostal ubicada más bien lejos del centro. Pese a lo apartado que se encontraba estaba bien iluminada, tenía 2 pisos, una entrada espaciosa, se veía bastante limpia y las ventanas eran grandes.

-Vamos- dijo aburrido dándole un zape sin fuerza en la cabeza al moreno.

Este solo lo miró feo pero no dijo nada por el bien de su amiga.

La morena se reía mientras se tiraba a una de las camas y notaba lo blanda a que eran. Antes esto el moreno la imito rebotando un par de veces en la cama de al lado.

-A no! Tu duermes en el suelo- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Pero quiero dormir en la cama- hizo un puchero aun sin moverse.

La ceja del albino hizo un pequeño tic, mientras hacía sonar los nudillos.

-Oni-chan, Gon me prestó su cama mientras me quede con él- frunció el ceño.

-Bieeeeeeeen- el albino giro los ojos exasperado –Pero si me tocas un solo pelo te matare- lo amenazo.

Ambos jóvenes se rieron del comportamiento del albino.

-Oni-chan Gon es un alfa- dijo risueña.

El moreno solo se tenso mientras rascaba la mejilla nervioso. Es cierto, él estaba fingiendo ser un alfa pero Kite-san dijo que no debo estar muy cerca de ellos, se mordió el labio pensando que tan malo sería dormir con el albino, había pasado casi todo el día con él y no se había sentido raro ¿Será distinto por la noche? El había estado más de 4 años cerca de Kite-san y nunca había pasado nada ¿Cierto? ¿Debía correr el riesgo... Todas sus meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas al escuchar la voz del más alto.

-Que ocurre...Gon- dijo su nombre con voz grave –Creí que también eras un alfa?... acaso tienes miedo de caer en mis encantos y que esta noche hagamos algo...- agrego de forma seductora.

El albino realmente no estaba pensando lo que decía. Apenas noto el nerviosismo del más bajo trato de usarlo en su beneficio, quizás así el moreno se ofrecía a dormir en el suelo. Solo ahora que escuchaba sus palabras se dio cuenta que estas sonaban mal, muy mal, el ver como las mejillas del moreno se sonrojaban no ayudo en nada y pronto siento como sus propias mejillas estaban calientes, busco ayuda en su hermana y al ver que estaba también estaba leventemente sonrojada con la boca abierta lo hizo entrar en un mini pánico.

Solo hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al moreno.

-I-idiota! Que reacción es esa! O-obviamente estoy bromeando- dijo alterado mientras sentía su cara arder.

-Dormiréenelsuelo!- grito de forma apresurada mientras corría al baño.

Genial ahora piensa que lo estoy acosando, pensó de forma amargada el albino. Tsk, que le importaba a él, que el moreno piense lo que quiera, al menos había conseguido su objetivo y la cama era toda suya. Se dejo caer de forma pesada mientras sentía la mirada fija de su hermana.

-Oni-chan! Gon es un alfa recesivo!- le regaño.

-Y eso que tiene que ver- Miro alterado a su hermana. Por la forma de actuar de Gon creyó que era puro como él, tal vez no debió decir eso.

-Él no sabe mucho sobre los genes- dijo inflando las mejillas.

-Tsk, no es mi culpa que viva bajo una piedra... Si reaccionó así ante una pequeña broma quiere decir que es débil... Tu amigo puede estar tranquilo, dile que no estoy interesado en los que ante pone su gen recesivo por sobre su herencia alfa- dijo malhumorado.

Abrió grande los ojos, nuevamente hablo sin pensar.

-Ósea que te gustan las personas difíciles... Sabía que en el fondo te parece interesante- dijo burlándose de su hermano.

-No me agrada, no me interesa y no me importa su personalidad- dijo alterado.

-Pero nunca dijiste que lo encontrabas feo- dijo de forma cantarina.

-Tsk no seas superficial- dijo recobrando la compostura –Sabes que lo único que le importa a nuestro padre es que sea fuerte- dijo molesto.

-Pero Gon es fuerte- hizo un puchero.

-No importa, si se deja afectar por algo así sus genes alfa son débiles y nunca aceptaran a alguien así en la familia- dijo en tono neutral aunque su semblante seguía siendo serio.

¿En qué momento habían pasado de una broma a considerar al moreno como material de apareamiento? Él ni si quiera estaba interesado en el moreno, es más solo pensar en el más bajo lo hacía exasperar. Bufo.

El moreno pronto salió del baño, su cara aun estaba mojada y su cabello estaba alborotado y algunos mechones caían perfilando su cara, obviamente había puesto la cabeza bajo el grifo.

-Lamento haber reaccionado así- se disculpo tímidamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Ninguno de los hermano dijo nada, solo observaban al moreno con la boca abierta ¿Cómo es posible que alguien cambie tanto con solo mojarse el cabello? El albino fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Idiota estas mojando el piso- desvió la mirada mientras un nuevo sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

La pelinegra se levanto y tomo una toalla sobre la cómoda, sin decir nada hizo que el moreno se sentara en su cama y comenzó a secarle el pelo.

-Gon-chan no debe tener el cabello mojado por la noche o se puede enfermar- comento luego de un rato de estarle secando el pelo al moreno.

El joven solo rio bajito mientras se dejaba mimar. El ojiazul solo desvió la vista malhumorado, su hermana no tenía porque ser tan amable con el pelinegro.

Tal como dijo el moreno esa noche durmió en el suelo, al lado de la cama del albino, por órdenes del mismo peliblanco.

-Maldición tengo que ir al baño- se quejo medio somnoliento en más alto.

Apoyo ambos pies en el suelo sintiendo el frio en sus plantas haciendo que las ganas se multiplicaran, abrió grande los ojos y se dispuso a avanzar, más no alcanzo a dar ni un paso. Bajo sus pies estaba durmiendo el moreno hecho un ovillo, la manta estaba descanso cerca de uno de sus pies ¿Como alguien podía moverse tanto en la noche? Se pregunto mientras miraba con más detalle la cara del moreno, su cabello seguía enmarcando su cara y ahora se veía mucho mas desordenado, las ganas de ir al baño obviamente pasaron a segundo plano.

Contuvo el aliento por un segundo al escuchar como el pelinegro gemía bajito moviendo su mano, claramente estaba buscando algo entresueños, sin ser consciente el albino se arrodillo ante el moreno y rozo con uno de sus dedos la mano del más joven, esta simple acción hizo que el pelinegro sonriera aun sin abrir los ojos. Pronto el mayor sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban y las ganas de ir al baño volvieron haciendo que se apresurara y se alejara del más bajo.

Aun con la cara sonrojada salió del baño, esta vez evito mirar al moreno y se acostó por el otro lado. Ya cómodo volvió a tratar de conciliar el sueño, pero era imposible, girando por su lado derecho volvió a mirar el dormir del moreno desde su cama. Nuevamente el semblante del moreno era serio, solo por curiosidad el albino volvió a rozar la mano del pelinegro obteniendo la misma reacción anterior. Esta vez no se sonrojo, solo sonrió divertido por la reacción del moreno.

El albino ahora estaba acostado sobre su estomago con su brazo izquierdo colgando de la cama, una sonrisa adornaba su cara, mientras rozaba la mano del chico ahora con más confianza. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba haciendo esto, pero no le importaba, preso de la emoción apoyo su mano en la del moreno y este simplemente entrelazo sus dedos sin despertar. El albino estaba sorprendido, pese a lo que muchos creyesen no se sentía incomodo el tener la mano del menor entre la suya era extrañamente reconfortante.

Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando escucho como el moreno susurra contento.

-...Kite-san...-

Abrió grande los ojos y sin importarle si el moreno despertaba retiro rápido su mano y la acerco a su pecho cerrando fuerte sus ojos. El pelinegro se removió intranquilo mas no despertó simplemente volvió a susurrar ese nombre ahora con un tomo lastimero.

A la mañana siguiente el albino se comportaba aun más grosero de lo normal con el moreno. Ninguno de los más jóvenes entendía porque, más trataron de ignorarlo, tal vez después de llenar su estomago se le pasaría.

Lamentablemente no fue así. Los días pasaban lento y eso hacía que el albino se volviera insufrible.

-Neee Alluka si estuviéramos solos podríamos ir a tomar un helado, pero como ahora debo gastar más dinero en comida debemos quedarnos aquí-

-Neee Alluka perdón por no comprarte más ropa, no sé porque creí que me alcanzaría, oh cierto! Era porque solo nos había considerado a nosotros dos-

-Nee Alluka que tal si salimos a dar un paseo? Oh cierto esta Gon mejor nos quedamos-

-¿Alluka te digo qué sería divertido? Estar solos tú y yo como los viejos tiempos...-

Esos y muchos otros comentarios salían de la boca del albino cada cierto tiempo mientras veía despreocupado la televisión. Alluka solo lo miraba molesta, mientras que Gon bajaba la cabeza, ambos sabían que el albino tenía razón.

-Neee allu-

-No!- la morena grito molesta.

-Qué ocurre contigo, por qué me gritas?- pregunto molesto.

-¿Por qué estas tan molesto con Gon si él no te ha hecho nada?- Exigió cruzándose de brazos.

El albino entrecerró los ojos, en otras circunstancias hubiera dejado pasar las pataletas de su hermana pero ahora estaba cabreado.

-Tsk lo sabía, ese chico es una mala influencia, tu nunca me habías hablado así- dijo serio.

La pelinegra se puso pálida, ella siempre había respetado a su hermano y aunque a veces se comportaba de forma caprichosa siempre era entre bromas.

-Oni-chan yo lo...- la pelinegra trataba de disculparse.

-Tú dijiste que tu amigo no tenía modales y lo acepte, pero a nosotros nos criaron de forma distinta tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo...-

Killua sabía que se estaba comportando como un idiota y estaba tocando un tema delicado, pero se sentía que si no liberaba de alguna forma su rabia terminaría explotando.

-Puede que no tenga modales pero no puedes tratar así a Alluka- el moreno trato de defender a su amiga que se veía bastante afectada.

-Claramente no los tienes- el albino lo miro por sobre el hombro –Si tuvieras el mínimo sabrías que ni por ser un alfa deberías hablarle así a uno puro- agrego mirando desinteresando al moreno.

Algo se rompió dentro de Alluka, ella nunca espero que su hermano se comportará así... Así como la persona que ambos habían prometido odiar... La pelinegra retrocedió un paso lista para salir corriendo, el albino noto esto pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, el moreno hablo.

-Lo siento, por favor enséñame como debo comportarme- El moreno bajo la cabeza –Si Killua a estado molesto todo este tiempo porque no se cómo debo comportarme... enséñame-

Ambos hermanos miraban asombrados al moreno, ninguno esperaba que reaccionara de esa manera. Instintivamente la joven busco la mirada del más alto, este solo se paso la mano por el pelo exasperado pensando que hacer.

-... En primer lugar no te inclines- dijo suspirando –Un alfa jamás se inclina ante nadie. Lo más valioso que tiene un alfa es su orgullo y fuerza- y su familia quiso agregar recordando a su padre.

El moreno junto las cejas, no le gustaba como sonaba eso pero no dijo nada.

-En segundo lugar... Lo siento- El moreno abrió los ojos –No te digo a ti! Le digo a mi hermana- dijo rápido el albino.

Pronto el ambiente tenso cambio a uno más cálido. Entre abrazos Killua le prometió a Alluka que nunca más le hablaría así y ella por su parte prometió no ser tan caprichosa y nunca olvidar que es un beta.

El moreno no entendía por qué eran tan importantes esas cosas, para él todos eran iguales.

-Alluka crees que me puedes explicar de nuevo eso de los genes?- Pide gentilmente una vez que los hermanos se separan.

-Hay va de nuevo...- dice exasperado el albino –Un alfa no pregunta, él ordena-

-Alluka te ordeno me que explique eso de los genes- dijo no muy convencido.

-Hey no le des ordenes a mi hermana!-

El moreno dio un pequeño salto, pero si hace un segundo dijo que debía dar órdenes. Se sentía confundido y sus mejillas estaban calentándose ¿debería cubrirse la cara? Se mordió el labio.

-Pfff tú no eres divertido- dijo aburrido.

-Oni-chan no molestes a Gon- hizo un puchero.

-Incluso quien se llama Gon? ¿De dónde vienes niño de campo?- Pregunto por primera vez interesado por el moreno.

-Isla Ballena-

-Ni si quiera he escuchado hablar de ese lugar- negó con la cabeza –Si no hubiera escuchado a Alluka hablar de ti y solo debiera basarme por lo que veo diría que eres un beta recesivo... incluso Alluka tiene mas carácter que tu... Sin ofender sis- dijo de forma ausente.

El moreno solo se rasco el brazo incomodo...

-¿Por qué no pensarías que soy un omega?- dijo sin hacer contacto visual.

-¿Estas bromeando?- pregunto incrédulo, ante el titubeo del moreno agrego –Es obvio que nunca has visto un omega-

El moreno se sentía cada vez mas incomodo, como cuando Kite le hablo sobre la herencia, solo que esta vez debía controlarse y no dejar que sus emociones se apoderen de él.

-Mira los omegas son... Yo he visto lo que son- hizo un seña con la mano como restándole importancia -Son gente estúpida que no pueden pensar por sí misma, solo sirven para complacer y satisfacer sexualmente al que se lo pida, incluso si es más que uno. Actualmente estar marginados para "protegerlos" pero si quieres ver uno te puedo llevar a un prostíbulo, eso sí lo único bueno que tienen es que son endemoniadamente hermosos- dijo sonriendo de lado de forma pervertida.

Realmente Killua había conocido a un omega cuando aún era un niño y era tan hermosa y gentil. Él nunca antes había sentido nada por nadie además de por su hermana, pero ver a esa joven frente a él hizo que su mundo se remeciera. Durante un tiempo el albino estuvo frecuentando el parque en donde había visto a la omega, ellos solían hablar durante horas, ella era bondadosa y nunca parecía tener prisa, solo hasta que el albino se iba ella se marchaba a su casa. Un día el pequeño le pregunto en un impulso infantil si cuando creciera se casaría con él, la joven asintió entusiasta como siempre lo hacía, el pequeño estaba rebosante de felicidad y corrió a contarle la noticia a su anaki, lamentablemente él no lo tomo bien. Sus padres le prohibieron verla, en su cabeza de niño no comprendía los motivos. Desobedeciendo salió al encuentro de la joven, ya habían pasado unos días e imploraba que la chica aun frecuentara la plaza, cuando al fin llego la joven lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa. Ya estaba anocheciendo pero no le importo, todo era felicidad con su autoproclamada novia, hasta que apareció su anaki, la joven al verlo se sonrojo tal como la primera vez que vio al albino, pero el más alto la ignoro.

-Killu, madre está muy decepcionada de ti, vámonos- dijo de forma monótona.

-No quiero! Soy un alfa y cuidaré de mi novia- respondió con un berrinche infantil.

-Ella no es tu novia, los omegas solo le hacen caso a los más fuertes... Pero si quieres un omega cuando seas más grande y fuerte te regalare uno-

-Men-mentira- dijo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas –Shirayuki me ama y dijo que será mi novia- dijo aun molesto.

-oh! Eso quiere decir que te considera alguien fuerte, te felicito- dijo aun sin cambiar su semblante, mientras le daba golpecitos en la cabeza.

Durante todo ese tiempo la joven no había dicho nada y solo miraba al pelinegro.

-Te mostraré como son realmente los omegas... Shirayuki... Matate- Dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

La mirada de la joven titubeo por un momento pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza –Como quieres que muera- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Deja que mi mano atraviese tu pecho-

El albino cerró fuerte los ojos, hace tiempo se había prometido no volver a pensar en Shirayuki. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos el pelinegro lo miraba molesto.

-Los omegas no deberías ser tratados como objetos- dijo apretando los puños –No es su culpa que los eduquen de esa forma-

-Tsk... Te equivocas, ellos se ofrecen como objetos- dijo recordando una vez más a la joven.

El moreno simplemente abandono la habitación sin decir nada, el portazo fue lo único que les aviso que el moreno estaba cabreado.

Alluka se veía preocupada, pero el albino trato de calmarla diciéndole que Gon era un bebe que necesitaba madurar, la joven solo esperaba que su amigo estuviera bien...

Continuara...


	8. Sombras de la luna

**_Lo siento por el error del capitulo 7, pero ya esta corregido. Aquí un cortisimo cap casi casi un relleno...(?)_**

-Oni-chan Gon aun no vuelve...-

Hace un par de horas que los hermanos ya habían cenado y ahora estaban acostados esperando que vuelva el moreno. Cada vez que la pelinegra preguntaba por el más joven, el albino le respondía que volvería pronto, pero ahora incluso él estaba dudando de eso.

Será que se metió en problemas...

-Gon realmente es un caso extraño- dijo con aire ausente la ojiazul –Crees qué sea un alfa cero?- pregunto mirando a su hermano.

-Es demasiado torpe y bruto, probablemente es Alfa b- dijo negando con la cabeza –Además los cero se caracterizan por ser hermosos y tu amigo es todo lo contrario a eso- agrego moviendo la mano.

-Mouuu Gon es alguien atractivo- infló las mejillas.

-Tsk...-

El albino se estaba sintiendo ansioso, no iba a reconocer que era porque no llegará el moreno, él estaba así por lo preocupada que estaba su hermana.

-Ya vengo...- Dijo sin mirarla mientras salía de la habitación.

La morena no digo nada, ya sabía lo orgulloso y taimado que era su oni-chan, pero secretamente le agradeció con una sonrisa.

El albino recorría sin prisa los pasillos de la hostal con las manos en los bolsillos, reviso la cafetería, el comedor, la recepción e incluso el mini bar que se encontraba al otro lado de las habitaciones ¿Será que el moreno había salido? Tal vez estando afuera se metió en problemas. Alluka le había comentado como el pelinegro la salvo de 4 tipos ¿qué tal si ya no eran 4 y ahora eran más? Y si ese tonto estaba herido...

Alarmado comenzó a correr en dirección a la salida sin importarle si alguien lo miraba extraño, ese idiota, una y otra vez se recordaba que esto lo estaba haciendo por su hermana. Se detuvo de golpe al pasar cerca de una de las ventanas, afuera la luna iluminaba todo, podía ver claramente la sombra de la hostal y como en el techo había alguien. Giro sobre sus talones y como si su vida dependiera de ello corrió hacía la azotea, ya se vengaría de ese mocoso por haberlo preocupado y hacerle pensar un montón de cosas.

Quería abrir la puerta de golpe, tal vez si tenía suerte asustaría lo suficiente al moreno y caería, hizo una mueca al imaginar al pelinegro cayendo del techo. Con cautela abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido.

El moreno se encontraba sentado con las piernas colgando del techo, en otras circunstancias probablemente lo regañaría por temerario, pero ahora su mente estaba en blanco. La luna brillaba tanto que proyectaba sombras en el rostro del más joven y lo único que podía ver era su perfil iluminado, su cabello nuevamente estaba revuelto por el viento y los mechones se mecían de forma relajada. Se lamio los labios de forma subconsciente y si respiración se aceleró, una alarma comenzó a sonar en su cabeza, despertándolo de su ensueño, se mordió el labio molesto consigo mismo ¡Bien! Reconocería que el moreno se veía distinto, pero todos los créditos se los llevaba la luna y el viento, bajo ninguna circunstancia el reconocería que el moreno se veía bien.

De forma exasperada avanzo hacía el más bajo, este aun sin despertar por completo de su trance, volteo su rostro en dirección al ruido. Nuevamente el corazón del albino se acelero, la mirada del moreno era tan distinta ahora, había decisión, tristeza y algo que no podía identificar, hasta el color era distinto. Pese a que duro solo un segundo fue suficiente para hacer la que su cara se sonrojara furiosamente.

-Killua! Valla no te escuche llegar- el moreno ahora le sonreía al albino ajeno a lo que acababa de provocar.

-I-idiota! Baja de ahí para que pueda regañarte como corresponde- dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Una risita cantarina lleno el ambiente mientras el más bajo se acercaba al albino.

-Killua me estaba buscando?- pregunto de forma inocente, ladeando la cabeza.

-Tenías preocupada a mi hermana...-

Desvió la mirada sin negar o afirmar nada. Puso una mano en el hombro del moreno pero la quito en seguida.

-Demonios Gon estas congelado- Le regaño.

-Je ahora que lo mencionas tengo un poco de frio- respondió cohibido abrazándose a si mismo buscando en vano calentar su cuerpo.

-Así nunca entraras en calor-

Él no tenía porque hacer nada, pero aun así envolvió con sus brazos los hombros del pelinegro, notando por primera vez desde que lo conoció lo realmente pequeño y frágil que parecía. Estúpido, estúpido Killua, ¿qué estás haciendo? Es otro alfa, es el tipo que te quiere robar a tu hermana, es Gon, no debes pensar que es pequeño, frágil y lindo...

Tiempo fuera! Dijo lindo!?

La mente del más alto era un revoltijo y lo único que quería hacer era alejarse del objeto de sus tormentos, más no pudo hacer nada al sentir como el más bajo se aferraba a su polera.

-Por favor...- susurro –abrázame un poco más...-

Continuara...


	9. Historias antes de dormir

**_El siguiente capítulo contiene 2 relatos sobre cómo llegaron los alfas y los betas al mundo, no los crean! Salieron totalmente de mi imaginación, para coherencia de la historia y puede que ni si quiera tengan sentido, los pondré en cursiva para que se entienda mejor (espero)._**

–Gracias– dijo bajito retrocediendo, más solo pudo dar un paso ya que albino aun lo tenía entre sus brazos –Ummm– miro curioso al más alto.

Se tardo un segundo en entender que estaba pasando y otro más en soltar a moreno.

–Lo que sea – el albino también retrocedió un paso a pesar de que aun no quitaba totalmente su mano de la espalda del mas bajo –Será mejor que volvamos– y usando la frase como pretexto empujo al moreno para que se moviera, tardando un poco más en retirarse.

Bajaron en silencio. Mientras avanzaban uno junto al otro el albino comenzó a sentirse incomodo, sus manos se sentían torpes y prefirió guardarlas en sus bolsillos, antes de que las ganas de tocar al más bajo fueran más fuertes. El moreno parecía ajeno al ambiente, era tal que empezó a tararear una alegre canción.

– ¿Qué rayos estas cantando? – pregunto después de un tiempo de estar escuchando al moreno, con un tic en su ojo.

El moreno se detuvo frente al peliblanco mientras tomaba aire, pronto comenzó a cantar una pegajosa canción y pese a que su voz no era la gran maravilla, el albino no pudo evitar sonreír de la alegría del más bajo.

–Ya cállate, cantas horrible – dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrisa – ¿De dónde sacaste esa canción?– Pregunto arqueando una ceja.

–No canto tan mal– hizo un puchero –Mito-san me la enseño, su nombre es Guu! Guu! Guu! – comento con una gran sonrisa.

–Tsk hasta su nombre es ridículo – dijo negando con la cabeza.

Sin embargo el ambiente se hizo más ameno y finalmente llegaron a la habitación.

–Alluka!– El moreno entro haciendo un alboroto.

La joven se levanto rápido mientras abrazaba al moreno.

–Me tenías preocupada! Saliste tan molesto y te saltaste la cena y no volvías y creí que algo malo te paso y...– Frunció el ceño sin querer seguir regañando al moreno, que parecía un perrito apaleado –Me alegro que ya estés aquí – Abrazo al moreno con una gran sonrisa.

–Iré a darme un baño– bufo y avisó el albino, sin mirar a nadie en particular.

Aprovechando que el albino se había marchado se dejo caer en la blanda cama suspirando satisfecho mientras sentía las suaves sabanas.

–Mouuu realmente podría dormir aquí – El moreno comenzó a rodar de forma infantil.

–Si lo haces probablemente oni-chan te sacará a patadas – Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa apenada.

–Mouuuu – El moreno se quejo contra las almohadas –Alluka...– La morena solo la miro curiosa luego de escuchar el tono serio del ojimiel –Alguna vez haz sentido cómo si no pertenecieras al lugar que se supone que tienes que pertenecer?–Pregunto en el mismo tono.

La pelinegra solo lo miro incrédula, era una pregunta bastante extraña y más aún porque el moreno parecía completamente serio, se mordió el labio sin saber bien que responder. Se rió bajito atrayendo la atención del pelinegro que la miraba interrogante.

–Gon, no sé bien a qué se debe tu pregunta, pero eres una persona fuerte, nadie dudaría nunca del lugar al que perteneces– Comento calmada, creyendo que esa era la preocupación de su amigo. Ya regañaría a oni-chan por hacer que Gon se sintiera vulnerable.

Justamente a eso se refería, se lamio el labio ansioso, el nunca sería un alfa, estar cerca del albino solo le confirmo sus sospechas.

–¿En qué piensas?– Pregunto luego que el moreno no dijo nada.

–En que creo que soy un pésimo alfa –Dijo medio riendo, medio suspirando.

Un silencio torpe cubrió a los jóvenes.

–Sabes que los Beta nacimos de un deseo y es por eso que nos regimos por las estrellas– Comento de repente bajo la curiosa mirada del moreno –Se dice que los Beta nacieron de la cruza perfecta de un Alfa y un Omega– Al principio lo había comentado para distraer al moreno, pero tal vez no sería tan malo contarle una historia.

–¿Quieres escuchar una historia?– El moreno asiente de manera vigorosa para la diversión de la pelinegra –

 _Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando en el mundo solo existían Alfas y Omegas las cosas eran muy distintas... Se dice que los omegas eran nobles y reyes, mientras que los alfas eran sus guerreros y guardianes, siempre listos para dar la vida por los omegas, tal como los omegas daban su vida por ellos–_ El moreno la miro interrogante al escuchar la última parte.

–No se sabe el motivo, pero siempre que nacía un alfa el omega que le daba la vida moría– Respondió la silenciosa pregunta del moreno.

 _–Pese a esto, vivían en armonía y solo tenían una regla, nunca pretendas ser algo que no eres–_ El moreno trago grueso por alguna extraña razón.

–¿Y cómo fue que nació el primer beta?– Pregunto atento al relato.

–Porque un par de tontos enamorados rompieron la única regla que no tenían que romper– Dijo entre risas _–Un fuerte y respetable guerrero alfa se enamoro perdidamente de la princesa a la que tenía que cuidar y ella a su vez se enamoro de él... Era tal su amor que dejando todo atrás, se fugaron para vivir juntos. Al cabo de un año la omega quedo embarazada, durante 8 meses fue celosa y cariñosamente cuidada por su amor, todo el tiempo hablaban de cómo sería su hijo. Ella pese a todo deseaba que fuera un alfa, para que fuera libre y fuerte, mientras que él deseaba que fuera un omega, para que nunca tuviera que conocer el lado malo de la vida y porque egoístamente no quería que su esposa muriera._

 _Cuando finalmente llego el día, el alfa estaba nervioso esperando que la partera le avisara como estaba su amada, finalmente después de lo que pareció una eternidad, salió de la habitación con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos y el rostro pálido, el hombre pensado lo peor se encamino a ver a su esposa._

 _La mujer estaba radiante, con los ojos envueltos en lágrimas. En seguida su esposo entendió que estaba pasando, despacio se acerco a su mujer y abrazo su delicado y frágil cuerpo._

 _–Lamento no estar contigo para apoyarte, pero prometo siempre velar por él y verlo crecer –Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir._

 _El hombre destrozado, volvió en si al escuchar el llanto del recién nacido._

 _La mujer, que aun no recuperaba el color le entrego al bebe y huyo del lugar, el hombre confundido descubrió al recién nacido notando que este era extremadamente hermoso, tal como su madre y entendió el miedo de la partera. Había nacido un hijo prohibido, un alfa con la apariencia de un omega, el hombre arrullo a la pequeña bendición entre sus brazos y juro cumplir su promesa._

 _Durante años lo cuido como un omega, sin embargo la fuerza y el espíritu libre del niño le impulso a contarle la historia del cómo nació y enseñarle las artes del combate. Bajo nuevas convicciones el ahora joven prometió velar tanto por omegas como alfas y cumplir la única regla que le habían enseñado, ser el mismo. Juntando las silabas de los nombres de sus padres se autoproclamo Beta._

–Y qué paso después!?– el moreno pregunto al borde de la euforia.

–Bueno... Cumplió su promesa– Se rio bajito al ver la cara de desconcierto del moreno, ella sabía que no era tan buena relatando historias como su hermano pero al menos estaba feliz de que al ojimiel le gustara.

–Sis sabes que esas historia carece de argumentos científicos cierto, probablemente desde hace mucho antes que ya estaban naciendo los betas – Dijo siendo un total aguafiestas.

El moreno quiso regañarlo, pero todas sus replicar quedaron en el olvido al ver al más alto ¿era su idea o el albino se veía distinto? Se mordió el labio al no saber qué era lo que exactamente tenía el ojiazul.

–Oni-chan no seas aguafiestas – infló sus mejillas mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–Hazte un lado Gon– Y sin esperar a que el moreno se moviera se tiro junto a él. Arquea una ceja al notar como el moreno no se movió, de forma descuida apoya una mano cerca de la espalda del más bajo, deleitándose como este parecía estremecerse –¿Estás bien Gon? – pregunta en un tono bajo.

–Oh ¿Por qué lo preguntas?– El moreno parecía genuinamente confundido.

Pese a la pregunta no responde. Es por la luna se dice a si mismo mentalmente, debe dejar de ver cosas donde no las hay. Por otro lado el moreno mentalmente se regaña y se obliga a mantener la calma. Un silencio incomodo cubrió a los jóvenes, por suerte estaba ahí la morena para hacer las cosas más fáciles, o tal vez no?

–Oni-chan porque no le cuentas la historia de cómo nacieron los alfas, estoy segura que Gon no la ha escuchado – El moreno negó de forma energética gradecido de que la morena le de algo para distraerse de la mano que cada vez estaba más cerca de su cadera.

–Esa historia tonta... – Dice con desgano.

–Vamos~ Alluka me conto la historia de los Beta es lo justo que tu nos cuentes la de los alfa–

–Lo que acabas de decir ni si quiera tiene sentido –Deseaba seguir replicando pero el ver la cara de cachorro de ambos lo dejo sin argumentos –Bien, pero no quiero que ninguno de los 2 me interrumpa–Mira de forma seria a ambos.

–Yey – entre risas se acomodan mejor para ver al albino.

Se aclara la garganta antes de empezar a contar su relato, mira de reojo al moreno y ve como este le regala una sonrisa cálida. Terminemos rápido con esto para que pueda dormir, piensa para sí mismo.

 _–Se dice que hace mucho tiempo la Luna estaba perdidamente enamorada de la Tierra, era tal su amor que siempre se paseaba alrededor de ella esperando que algún día le correspondiera. Lamentablemente la Tierra, al igual que el resto de los planetas, solo tenían ojos para el Sol y orbitaban a su alrededor._

 _A la Luna no le importo esto, era tal su amor que si no podía ser su amante sería su confidente._

 _Siempre atento a su amada, noto como ésta se deprimía cada cierto tiempo, preocupado le pregunto a que se debía y esta le respondió._

 _–Estoy triste porque el Sol no me ve, soy árida, pequeña y sin gracias– dijo llena de tristeza._

 _"Para mi eres perfecta" le quiso responder, más se guardo su respuesta y pensó como podría ayudarle, finalmente tuvo una idea y usando su ingenio creó un hermoso vestido azul para la Tierra._

 _El Sol al fin la miraba, se sentía radiante, pronto dejo de ser árida y su belleza se multiplico. El resto de los planetas molestas y celosas, se alejaron de la Tierra dejando de orbitar junto a ella, pero no le importo, tenía la atención del Sol y eso era suficiente._

 _Pero el Sol era un joven caprichoso y pronto su interés se esfumo, había visto mucho tiempo ese vestido y Saturno tenía un nuevo anillo a su alrededor. Ahora la Tierra estaba sola, no tenía planetas con quien orbitar y el Sol ya no la miraba, el no tener a sus amigas cerca le ayudo a comprender que en verdad nunca estuvo cerca del Sol y lloro al darse cuenta de lo tonta que fue._

 _–No llores yo siempre estaré contigo – y armándose de valor agrego –Para mi eres lo más importante- El albino fingió la voz de la Luna._

 _La Tierra asombrada se dio cuenta que en efecto, la Luna siempre había estado para ella y se sintió mal por haberla ignorado por tanto tiempo, aun envuelta en la tristeza se disculpo y prometió que sería una mejor amiga para la Luna. El tiempo pasó y su relación cada vez se hacía más estrecha._

 _–Desearía poder abrazarte– dijo la Tierra como si nada un día –Eres tan buena conmigo, pero aun así te siento tan lejos–_

 _La Luna lo que más quería era acercarse a su amada, pero sabía que por su gran tamaño podría chocar y hacerle daño. Hasta que finalmente encontró una solución._

 _Aguantando el dolor se saco un pequeño trozo, le dio dos piernas para que pudiera correr, dos brazos largos para abrazar y fuerza para proteger a la Tierra y así nunca más se sintiera débil._

 _–Cuídala y nunca más dejes que llore–_

 _Y con esas palabras la envió a la Tierra... Y así fue como el primer Alfa nació._

Una vez finalizado el relato, el albino se rasco la mejilla apenado de ver como los más jóvenes lo miraban rebosantes de alegría

-Oh! Cierto, después de eso la Luna siguió mandando mas Alfas a cuidar a la Tierra y es por eso que hoy en día es tan pequeña y llena de cráteres.

El moreno miró a la Luna por la ventana y se pregunto si algún día conocería a alguien que lo quisiera tanto como la Luna a la Tierra.

–Oni-chan pero te falto una parte- dijo risueña.

El ojiazul alterado, se atoro con su propia saliva mientras miraba a su hermana.

–La Luna hizo al primer Alfa a su imagen y semejanza... Le dio una piel pálida, cabellos color plata y unos ojos como el color azul cristalino del mar- agrego de memoria la joven.

El albino sintió como su cara se calentaba.

–Al igual que Killua!- comento el moreno como si hubiera descubierto un acertijo.

Sintió como su cara se calentaba aun más.

–Así es! Cuando era pequeña oni-chan solía contarme esa historia todo el tiempo. Él jugaba a hacerme un vestido azul con unas mantas mientras prometía cuidarme por siempre- dijo recordando su infancia con una sonrisa amable.

–Suficiente duérmanse ya!– El albino no podía hacer nada para ocultar su vergüenza –Y tu deja de reírte–

Comenzó a despeinar al moreno, más bien de forma juguetona haciendo que la risa del moreno fuera más clara.

La habitación estaba sumergida en un silencio placentero, la morena fue la primera en caer dormida, espero un tiempo, un poco más. Se sentía como un niño a punto de hacer una travesura, evitando hacer ruido giro su cuerpo para ver al moreno dormir. Expectante se mordió el labio asomando su cabeza, grande fue su sorpresa al ver como el moreno lo miraba con esos extraños ojos color caramelo completamente serio, será acaso qué está durmiendo con los ojos abierto?.

–Killua –

Trago grueso al notar que más bajo esta despierto y probablemente le pediría explicaciones.

Continuara...

 **Como dije no crean nada de lo que "relate", solo es parte de mi headcanon (realmente no se cual es la historia de la creación de los alfas, betas y omegas y como soy tan vaga no quise buscarla) de todas formas espero que suenen convincente. En lo personal me siento bastante satisfecha con la historia de los alfas, pero esa es solo mi –no tan humilde- opinión**


End file.
